The Tale of Sheik
by SEZwho94
Summary: After Impa's death, Sheik, her much younger half brother, is the only Sheikah left that can seal away two evil twins that want to be cliché and take over the world. T for violence, language, and peril. SheikXOC
1. Chapter 1

**My apologies if this story starts out kinda slow. It will speed up after my OC gets introduced. Sheik is his own character, and a guy! I hope you enjoy...this is my first Zelda fanfic.**

It was a heart wrenching sight, seeing the blonde princess crying over the form of her former caretaker. She was cradling the fallen woman's head delicately in her small pale hands, not daring to lift them to wipe away a single tear. A young man no older than sixteen hovered over them, a grim expression on his normally light face. Link looked down at the mortally wounded caretaker, and wasn't surprised by her calm expression. Impa had always been a strong woman, and even in her final hour, she did not crack.

"I feel blessed to have seen you grow into such a fine young lady." Impa managed to speak, astonishing Link.

Zelda's lips struggled to smile at her words, but they quivered terribly, and Link was afraid the girl would lose it at any second. He knelt down beside her, and she didn't hesitate to lean against his sturdy frame for support. He knew she had loved Impa like her own mother, but at the same time like a friend. And now out on the castle's steps, that woman's blood was seeping down, staining the marble.

"I'm glad it was you that raised me." Zelda whispered, but even in that whisper, her voice cracked.

Impa smiled at her, but then turned her muted red eyes to Link, the young blonde hero. "Link, it'll be up to you to look after this girl from now on."

The attractive blonde teen nodded his head, biting his lip to keep from crying himself. He had a sensitive soul though, and any much more of Impa's words would surely knock him over the edge.

"I-Impa, are you sure there's nothing we can do?" Zelda pleaded, wanting some sort of plan, some sort of action that could save her friend and caretaker.

"Shh, child. It's okay, everyone moves on eventually, though I must admit, this wasn't the way I had in mind." She let out a strained chuckle, that filled the hollow air surrounding them.

Impa suddenly looked away, her face growing serious. "There's something you two must know before I move on."

The two youth's tensed in surprise, and leaned in closer to the dying woman, determined to remember everything she was about to say.

Impa let out a sigh, and then began, "You are not aware of this, but I am not an only child. In fact, I'm only a half Sheikah."

The teens gasped in unison, but went silent quickly for her to continue.

"Now Link, you journeyed into the future six years ago, correct?" The boy nodded. "You also said that you encountered a young man by the name of Sheik, who had been Zelda in disguise. I being the one that had given Zelda that power, could not have been able to create such a complicated person without someone to base it after. That future Sheik that was actually Zelda, was really based off of my half brother, the real Sheik."

Zelda and Link's eyes widened, and they exchanged astonished glances.

"I assume in that future, the real Sheik had died, so there would have been no identity problems. But now, thanks to you Link, he is still alive, somewhere out in the desert southeast of here. I need you to bring him here, out of his exile. He's the last pure blooded Sheikah alive, which unfortunately makes him the only one that can seal away the Ebony Locket that the twins Castor and Pollux have unleashed."

"So that's why you snuck out on your own. Only a Sheikah can seal it away." Zelda murmured as she realized why Impa had taken off so rashly.

"Yes my child, but I'm afraid, my efforts to end this swiftly had been in vain, for only a pure blooded Sheikah can undo the harm those twins have brought forth." She managed another weak smile, almost like she were embarrassed to admit it.

Link furrowed his brow, his blue eyes casting a worried glow. "Impa, this other Sheik, your brother, what will he be like?"

Impa smiled knowingly. "When you bring him here, you will see. He's hardened himself with his years in solitary out in that desert, but deep down, he's kind and true, just be patient."

"Why was he exiled?" Zelda asked confused, though still crying.

"He exiled himself deary. Why though, I don't have the right to say. All I ask of you is to try to understand what he's been through. Maybe with your sunny personality Link, he'll finally open back up." Impa threw the young hero a look of praise.

"We'll do our best Impa, you have my word." Link assured, his voice unnaturally steady despite the grief welling up inside him.

"I know you will, hero. Both of you will." She moved her dull red eyes up to Zelda once more, and offered her a brief smile.

The lights in her eyes faded slowly, but even in death, her peaceful smile remained. Zelda's tears turned to bitter weeping, and she gently lowered her former caretaker's eyelids, her muted eyes never to look upon the living again. Link wrapped a comforting arm over the princess's should, and she turned and buried her face deep into his chest, wetting the forest green tunic he wore.

Link's blue eyes drifted back towards Impa's broken and still bleeding body, and couldn't help but wonder how such wounds could befall the skilled woman. Whoever these twins called Castor and Pollux were, they seemed like quite a force to reckon with. Maybe the real reason why Impa took no backup with her, was she already suspected she'd die anyways, and wanted to spare as many lives as possible. He would never know for certain though.


	2. Chapter 2

The wiry messenger was panting heavily in the desert heat; the sweat from his body making his shirt cling to his surprisingly thin frame. His hand shook with his exhaustion, and perhaps some fear, as he held out a letter with the royal seal of Hyrule on it.

Sheik eyed the letter warily for a moment, before taking it from the messenger with his bandaged fingers. The wiry man shied back, looking as though his soul had been pierced by the Sheikah's blood red eyes. Ignoring the daunted man, Sheik opened the letter with a single wrapped finger, and began to read the message. No readable expression crossed his covered face as he scanned through the hastily written message.

As he read, his sandy blonde hair fell over his crimson eyes, shadowing them well and only making him appear more menacing, despite not being of huge stature. He tugged up on his cowl that covered his bandaged face, ensuring the messenger wouldn't read any emotion his covered lips could give away.

The seventeen year old snapped his deep eyes back up to the older man as soon as he finished. A shiver couldn't help but ripple down the messenger's back, despite the intense heat. He found it strange that this young man before him could wear the skin tight outfit that he did, which completely covered his body. Also, the only exposed skin on him was that of his well tanned olive face, though the messenger knew he'd be a lighter shade if it weren't for the constant sun exposure.

"Um, your uh, your reply Sir?" He squeaked out.

The olive skinned teen seemed to almost hesitate for a moment, though it appeared he was more reluctant to speak than anything else.

"I'll come." His voice was muffled by his cowl, as well as the bandages beneath, but the cool fluidness of his voice was unmistakable.

Having everything he needed already on him, Sheik and the messenger set out immediately, despite the older man's fatigue. One of the most important lessons the seventeen year old had learned in his two and a half years in the desert was that one should always have what they need on them, in case of the unexpected happening. The messenger scurried after him, still tired from trying to find the nimble man.

Sheik took little pity on the older man though, but did allow himself to stay at his pace, not wanting him to drop suddenly and create a new problem for him. Being alone in a desert was tough enough, but having to worry about another's well being was even tougher, and Sheik absolutely loathed it. He was faster and more efficient on his own, as well as more relaxed, but he couldn't just abandon this messenger. He was solitary and cold, but not completely heartless.

By noon the following day, the two travelers had arrived at the gates of Hyrule Castle, with minimum delay along the way. The messenger had managed to keep up with the Sheikah's breakneck pace the entire time, but now looked as though he were about to collapse.

"I can find my way from here." Sheik stated simply, leaving the older man at the gates.

Upon entering though, Sheik was immediately stopped.

"Oye, who are you and what is your business here?" A guard suddenly ran over before the Sheikah could walk up the marble steps, which he saw where stained with old blood.

He pulled out the letter from his travel bag, flashing the royal insignia still attached to it.

"Oh, my apologies, please follow me, I will take you to Princess Zelda."

Sheik gave the guard a disapproving look, but his glowing red eyes made it look more like a murderous glare. He followed the unsettled guard into the castle, which was in fact the finest building the Sheikah had ever seen in his life. Knowing nothing but the desert and the outskirts of it, he was truly breath taken upon entering, but managed to hide it before the guard leading him took notice. He couldn't help but let his eyes wander though as they walked through the grand halls, absorbing all his surroundings in an instant. Mentally, he verified his ogling was more like memorizing unfamiliar territory; useful knowledge if something unexpected were to happen.

The guard led him into the throne room, and upon entering, he puffed himself up proudly, which the Sheikah found somewhat amusing. Despite his amusement with the guard though, he couldn't help but reach up a hand and begin to rub the earring laced through his ear that signified his passage into manhood. He didn't rub it often, but when he did, it was usually because he was nervous or anxious.

On the far end of the room, and young and beautiful woman sat, her long golden blonde hair combed to perfection. At her side stood a young light blonde teen, and he seemed to have been talking with her when they entered. The boy looked up, and his bright blue eyes widened with recognition, which Sheik was surprised to find directed at him. The bright eyed teen quickly whispered something to whom Sheik was assuming was Princess Zelda. Her own eyes widened momentarily, nearly making the Sheikah incline his head in confusion. The guard though was oblivious to all of this.

"My Lady, you're guest has arrived." He humbly kneeled.

"Thank you Leopold, you may go now." She smiled at him kindly, and he swiftly complied, though not before shooting Sheik one last suspicious glance.

The Sheikah went back to rubbing his earring.

"Greetings Sheik, I am Princess Zelda of Hyrule, and this is my trusted companion Link, also known as the Hero of Time." Her voice was strong, yet soft.

He glanced at the teen in green, still puzzled by the baffled look on his face. He flashed his crimson eyes back on Zelda, waiting to see if she'd continue. She read his impatience quickly.

"As you are well aware, I was unable to write any specifics in the letter I sent to you. The reason being, is simply because it is no longer safe to do so. Recent events have taken place that greatly concern you, as well as this entire world."

Sheik crossed his solid arms, waiting for her to continue.

"Ahem," She cleared her throat, suddenly looking unsure, or perhaps that was the wrong word. To Sheik, she appeared to be masking another emotion with uncertainty.

"A month ago, a pair of twin brothers by the names of Castor and Pollux, have gained an immeasurable power from a sacred object know as the Ebony Locket. This locket had been originally sealed away by your ancestors, long before their...banishment." Her ice blue eyes couldn't help but wander down towards the tear on Sheik's symbol that covered his chest. "Because it was a Sheikah that originally sealed away the item, only another Sheikah of pure blood can reseal it. Your sister Impa attempted to do this herself, but since she was of only half blood, her efforts were in vain, and she..." Zelda looked as though she was unable to continue.

Sheik's eyes flashed as it suddenly clicked, and his gaze fell to the floor, allowing his sandy hair to cover his eyes. Impa may not have been there for him for most of his life, but she had been his family, a thing that had always been rare amongst the Sheikah.

"You wish me to reseal this, locket?" Sheik asked, his voice betraying no emotion he felt at the moment.

"Please, you are the only one that can, and if you don't, everything we know and love will die as darkness takes its place. Not even the most peaceful soul will be spared." Her words were strong, but Sheik could read the desperation in her eyes.

The seventeen year old hesitated. If he complied to the princess's wishes, he was certain a hard road of struggle and pain awaited him, but he also knew that if he declined, the destruction of the world could very well be his fault. Not wanting to have to heft around such a burden, Sheik made eye contact with Zelda.

"Okay."

Zelda smiled, and turned to Link happily. "Thank you so much, your agreement will not go unrewarded. Link, please show Sheik to where he will be staying. Tomorrow, you both shall set out for Kakariko Village. This is where Impa was last reported being sighted before she... Link knows the way well, so he will not only be your guide, but aide you in your fights."

Sheik couldn't help but moan mentally. Yes he would need this "Hero of Time's" help, since he had no idea where he really was supposed to go anyways, or what to do once he got there, but having to tow along another person always hindered him.

Not wanting the two to detect his reluctance, he nodded, and allowed Link to show him to his quarters, and ignored most of the teen's curious glances, worried the kid would try to start up a conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

"I knew he was supposed to resemble him Zelda, but this guy, he's like an exact replica! I mean, he was even dressed the same!" Link exclaimed to the princess.

"Is it really that striking?" She cocked her pale fair face.

"Everything, the real question is, what's different. I mean, they both have the tattered cowl, the bandages, those red eyes, okay, maybe his skin's a little darker but...that's just a tan!" Link shook his head, baffling himself as he really thought about it.

"Calm down Link, please, you're overreacting. This Sheik isn't the old Sheik you once knew, he's a completely different man. He doesn't know you, nor will he act the same way. After all, the old Sheik was just me in disguise, was it not? This Sheik isn't your friend, and that's what worries me." Zelda sighed.

"Yeah, I know, I know. But it's sad. The old Sheik, we were buds ya know? This Sheik though, he's so....I mean his eyes looked so..." Link trailed off, unable to grasp a more suitable word.

"Heartless?" Zelda offered.

"More like, he lacks a soul." Link let out a tired sigh.

"Link, it's like...Impa...said. He hasn't had human contact for over two years. He just, doesn't know how to get along with others anymore. I want to give him the benefit of the doubt, maybe some time to adjust is really all he needs." She reached out to squeeze his hand reassuringly.

Link blushed at the touch, a reaction that could always make the princess smile. But even her touch for once, did not comfort the young hero.

"Why don't you get some rest, you look tired." Zelda suggested, taking note of the weariness in his normally bright blue eyes.

He turned to leave, but Zelda did not release her grip. He looked at her curiously, wondering what else she had to say.

"Be...be careful Link. Sheik really doesn't care about you right now, and if you run into trouble, I don't know..." She looked down at the ground with worry and fear.

"Hey, this is the Hero of Time you're talking about. The hero always triumphs." He grinned cockily.

"Must I remind you of tragic heroes?" Zelda though was smiling, happy she had gotten a grin out of the teen.

"I don't want to know about them, or have anything to do with them." Link waved off with his free arm.

Zelda gave his hand one last squeeze, and then leaned in and gave the hero a soft kiss on the cheek. His face of course flushed a deep red, but the smile he gave her was gentle. Then he turned and left, Zelda reluctantly letting him go.

She let out a soft sigh once he had left the room. She longed to go off and join Link to ensure his safety, but she was restricted to governing her country. Hopefully Link would turn out okay in the end like he always did, but if life had taught her one thing, it was that there were always room for exceptions.

*****

Sheik sat on the horse he had been given, supplied and ready before the sun had even crept over the horizon. The stallion he had been given was soft gray, with a pure white mane excluding a few black streaks that shot through them. On its forehead was a black upside-down tear, which the Sheikah found slightly ironic.

At his side was Link, who seemed rather groggy as he sat upon his red mare he called Epona. The horse's dark eyes turned up to the Sheikah warily, not trusting him so close to her master.

Adjusting his cowl over his bandaged face, he turned his crimson gaze up to Link, who briefly met it before quickly darting his bright eyes elsewhere.

"Erm, shall we go then?" The light blonde teen asked, trying to sound as friendly as possible.

Sheik briefly nodded, and allowed the younger man to take the lead. Thankfully, the earliness of morning meant that not many bystanders where present, and blessed the Sheikah with not having to deal with staring crowds. Not only were crowds obnoxious, but they could hinder an escape, or an escaping target, if the case may be. The few people they did pass had looks of admiration as they looked at Link, but when their gazes fell to him, they grew unsure or suspicious. He closed his red eyes, not wanting the stares from the bystanders. Luckily his horse was well trained, and was happy to just follow Epona and Link through the city.

He cracked an eye open, looking down at the creature he rode. The soldier that had given him the horse had not told him its name. He furrowed his brow as he pondered a suitable name for the stallion. He fully snapped his eyes back open as he settled on a name of his liking. The horse's name would be Laban, simple but it suited the creature.

They urged their horses to a trot as they left the city gates; Sheik's eyes instinctively scanned their surroundings, searching for any sign of possible danger or threat.

"Well uh, we'll be heading west for a while, so we won't have to worry about the sun getting in our eyes for quite some time, won't we?" Link appeared to be trying to strike up a conversation.

Sheik just nodded, rather than just outright ignoring him. A discouraged look crossed Link's face, and he went to just staring straight ahead, giving Epona an occasional pat. Only twenty minutes had passed when Link looked back at him again.

"So, how old are you?" Link asked.

"Seventeen." The Sheikah answered, turning his eyes away from the young man.

Link's eyes grew troubled as he saw Sheik's lack of interest, as well as his emotionless gaze. Sheik rubbed his earring uncertainly, not accustomed to being analyzed so deeply. Growing more uncomfortable, Sheik urged Laban into a canter, making the Hylian scramble to pick up his own steed's pace. He did not slow the stallion until he was certain Link wouldn't try analyzing him again.

As time passed, Sheik finally managed to truly look at his surroundings, rather than just scanning them for danger. The wide open grassy plains of Hyrule were actually rather calming to the eyes, and allowed the Sheikah a moment of rare relaxation. His wrapped hand idly stroked Laban's neck, and he actually didn't notice Link's returned gaze.

The young hero smiled to himself, happy to see Sheik wasn't completely void of emotion. At the very least, he was interested in the green that surrounded them. At noon, they stopped alongside a stream, allowing the horses to drink and rest. Link offered him some food, and the Sheikah took it, though examined it carefully for a moment. Link inhaled his portion, and judging by the look on his face, longed for more.

Link turned away to saddle Epona back up, and once he was done, he turned around to see Sheik already up on his horse, his food nowhere to be seen. Link raised an eyebrow, wondering how the man could have eaten so quickly and tacked up his horse. From what he knew of the old Sheik, he had ninja like stealth and speed, so the hero had no choice but to accept that this Sheik probably possessed the same ninja abilities.

With a skilled jump, Link sprang up onto Epona's back, and the pair headed off again. Every time Link tried to start up a conversation, the Sheikah would either nod, shrug, or simply ignore him.

"Uh, your horse got a name?" Link finally asked, running out of ideas.

"Laban." He answered simply.

This got a smile out of the teen, like he just got a reward after a very hard competition. Sheik began to wonder if Link just viewed him as a challenge. Link opened his mouth to ask another question, when suddenly both their steeds faltered, rearing back slightly. Sheik held firm to his mount, and immediately began scanning for the cause of their horse's unusual behavior.

An arrow whizzed out of nowhere, and grazed Sheik's arm. His skin tight armor though protected him from its bite. He looked towards the source of the arrow, and saw a group of troll like creatures mounted on giant hogs coming running at them from behind. How Sheik hadn't noticed was beyond him. Instinctively he pulled out his throwing needles, lacing them through each finger. Link pulled out his own sword, which was a rather grand sight.

"If we run towards the woods, we can lose them in the foliage!" Link suddenly pointed, appearing to be accustomed to fighting these creatures.

Sheik just nodded, knowing that it was usually wisest to listen to one with experience. They urged their steeds to a gallop, though the hogs were gaining fast. It seemed strange that such a brutish creature could run so fast, but as Sheik recalled, never judge something by its appearance. He had nearly been killed doing that once, and didn't plan on making such a mistake ever again.

The monster's arrow fire was poorly aimed, but a few fell uncomfortably close to the Sheikah. Link was close at his side, but suddenly the sixteen year old let out a pained cry, and threatened to fall off the galloping Epona. The mare slowed trying to keep her master on her back, but he fell none the less. Sheik's own horse galloped on, unhindered by the loss of his two companions. Sheik though, spun his head around to see the pair about to get trampled by the monstrous boars. He reacted without thinking.

Sheik leapt off of Laban's back, launching his spiraling body all the way back to Link's side, where he landed gracefully. With a skilled flick of his wrist, he struck the nearest beast in the eye, making it swerve in pain and collide with the closest hog. Sheik turned his attention on the two remaining monsters and their brutish steeds as they circled around the pair. Epona let out a whiny, and dashed away, though to Sheik, it looked more like she were chasing after Laban, like she were going to get him back.

The Sheikah sized up his two opponents. One was rather lean and wiry, while the other had a large gut. The wiry one suddenly pulled out a bow and arrow, and fired it at Sheik. He flipped backwards, dodging the strike, and at the same, providing him with some momentum while he threw another one of his needles, and struck the creature right through the neck. It fell from its steed, which took off blindly now that it lacked a master. Sheik glared at the only monster remaining.

This one had a blunt sword, and its gaze was more focused on the injured Link, who was lying on the ground rather motionless, gripping the arrow lodged in his back futilely. Sheik realized nothing was separating the hero from the creature. It charged atop its hog, a smug smile plainly written across it's grungy green face.

Sheik took off, running straight for the boar. He easily jumped over Link's crumpled form, but continued his jump until his foot touched down on the beast's snout, and then using that leverage sprang up into its saddle, kicking off the creature that was its master. He tugged sharply at the chains that were its reigns, and made the boar turn sharply at the last possible moment, and turn only to run over its fallen master, killing the thing instantly. Sheik sprang off, allowing the boar to run off blindly.

Letting out a small pant, Sheik sheathed the remainder of his needles, and glanced back at Link, still on the ground in pain. Cringing, the blonde haired boy looked up at Sheik with a strained smile.

"What do you know, one of them got lucky." He let out a sharp gasp, and appeared to be trying to dislodge the arrow imbedded in his back.

Sheik carefully knelt down beside him, and swiftly freed the young man of the sharp object. Link hissed, but did not complain.

"Thank you." He sat up, though somewhat leaned over from the wound. "For saving me."

Sheik tensed, surprised by the second part. He rolled his shoulders, trying to loosen back up.

"Sure." He managed to reply, and then turned his gaze, seeing the two horses were now returning.

Epona actually had Laban's reigns in her mouth, and she was strutting rather proudly.

"Good job Epona." Link smiled at the mare, who nickered happily.

Dropping the reigns from her mouth, she stopped beside Sheik, and did something unexpected. She nuzzled him fondly with her snout, nearly off balancing the man. Link's smile broadened, despite his injury.

"Awe, she likes you now." He grinned, and began to stand up.

Sheik cocked a brow. Did this horse really alter its opinion about him after he had saved her master? It seemed strange to Sheik that only one thing would change the mare's behavior towards him so drastically, but on the other hand, he hadn't given the gentle creature enough credit on its intelligence. Epona did after all, go after and retrieve Laban.

Link strode over to Epona, favoring his injury. Sheik narrowed his eyes in disapproval. If something wasn't done for that wound, it could easily get infected, and infections were something Sheik was unhappily familiar with.

"We need to find a doctor." Sheik suddenly instructed, making the blue eyed teen look back at him in surprise.

"Awe it's not that bad. I'm not even bleeding that much." Link showed off his wound, which was indeed slowing down in blood flow. "I think I can make it to Kakariko. They've got a good shaman there."

Sheik just glared at the young man, not faltering on his opinion of Link needing to see a doctor. Link just rolled his eyes, and sprang atop Epona, though cringed with the movement. Sheik let out an exasperated sigh, not wishing to argue with the boy.

He swung onto Laban, and they continued along their way. Sheik though kept glancing in Link's direction, unsure of the extent of his injury. He was all too familiar with wounds getting out of hand, and if it weren't for luck, he'd have died long ago.

Only about a half an hour had past when Sheik noticed Link was beginning to pale. He very nearly face palmed himself.

"You need a doctor." Sheik growled, glaring down the stubborn hero.

Link darted his eyes away, unable to meet the blood red stare. Sheik groaned inwardly; why did he have to resist his advice? Did he like making his life that much harder?

"I'll be fine." He once again snuffed his nose up at needing a doctor.

Though Sheik was still trying to stare down the young man, it wasn't working, simply because Link refused to look in his direction anymore. Sheik got the gut feeling that in a few moments, he was going to be very desperately searching for help.

It happened even sooner than he anticipated. Link suddenly rocked dangerously in Epona's saddle, and then swooned to the other side. His eyelids fluttered momentarily, before his pupils suddenly rolled to the back of his head and he passed out, falling from his horse's back.

Sheik shook his head, and sprung off of Laban. Carefully but quickly Sheik scooped the unconscious sixteen year old up and slung him back over Epona with a bit of effort. With Link being both taller and more heavily built than him, this task was especially difficult. Then taking both horse's reigns in hand, he headed towards a nearby stream, hoping that if he followed it, it would lead to civilization.

Link let out a pained moan, and Sheik increased his pace. He knew that if anything happened to this hero, the princess would surely blame him. He did not want to live with another death under his belt.


	4. Chapter 4

Velvet looked up at her father glumly. He had once again refused her help in treating a patient, and the thing was, this patient only had a minor cold. Could he not even trust her with that?

Flipping some of her long silky blue hair out of her peach eyes, she turned to leave.

"Velvet, where are you going?" Her father asked, though didn't even look over his shoulder from his patient.

"Out obviously. It's not like I have anything better to do around here." She emphasized better.

Her father finally threw her a strained look, but she wouldn't give into it. Turning she opened the door and swiftly exited, heading for the outskirts of town. The creek just outside of it was her favorite place to go when no one seemed to want her help.

In the glow of the setting sun, her soft fair skin seemed to almost illuminate. She picked up her speed to a trot as she neared the creek. Immediately upon reaching it, she jumped onto the nearest rock with a surprising amount of skill. She grinned to herself. Despite her father's pleading to where more suitable feminine clothing, she never saw the real reason why she needed to. Running around in pants was far easier, where as a skirt or dress could easily trip her up.

Then the sixteen year old girl's eyes caught noticed something out of the ordinary. A sandy haired teenager was leading two large war horses, one carrying what appeared to be an unconscious body. She cocked her head, and jumped back onto the bank hesitantly.

"Are you in need of assistance?" Velvet dared to ask.

Something about the man wrapped in bandages, and the way he covered his face so only one blood red eye showed gave her the creeps. None the less, being a doctor in training told her she should help all that come to her, regardless of appearance.

"He needs medical attention." The leanly built man retorted, his voice fluid but cool, almost chilling.

Velvet eyed the unconscious man in green. She could easily tell from his pale complexion, and the crimson liquid staining his shoulder that he had passed out from blood loss.

"Follow me, my father and I are the town's only doctors." Velvet cast one last wary glance in the red eyed man's direction.

He nodded slightly, and swerved his eyes away as if indifferent about the change in his situation. In fact, Velvet thought the red mare he was leading looked more worried than he did.

Keeping up a quick pace so she could stay ahead of the young man, they quickly arrived at her home, and Velvet didn't even bother to knock. She swung open the door wide, startling her father inside, as well as his patient.

"Father, we've got an emergency." Velvet spoke to him dryly, still angry with him for not letting her help.

"Wha…who is this?" Her father demanded, widening his peach eyes uncertainly.

"He needs the help." The red eyed man suddenly pulled his companion off from his steed, and carried him into the house without another word.

Velvet watched curiously, taking note of the gentleness the creepy teen took with his light blonde counterpart. It didn't seem to suite him, and only increased Velvet's interest in him. She was tempted to ask him his name, but bit her tongue, still daunted by his whole sudden appearance.

"Velvet, could you fetch me a bucket of fresh water?" Her father suddenly asked, snapping her back to the real world.

She nodded shortly, and quickly sprang off to do as she was told. She couldn't help but glance back at the strangely clad man though, who to her surprise, was watching her leave with his deathly crimson gaze. She shuddered slightly, and increased her speed.

*****

Link suppressed a low moan as he came to, and he shook his head, but something cool and damp fell from it. He blinked his bright eyes in surprise, and leaned to see a towel had fallen to the floor. A delicate hand picked it up, and Link followed it up to a young girl's face, who couldn't have been much older than himself. A slight smile was written on her face, and she seemed truly relieved.

"Finally awake I see." An amused twinkle lit up her peach eyes.

He furrowed his brow in confusion, wondering how he had gotten here. He glanced around the small room, and the girl seemed to take notice of this.

"You're in my father's home. We're the village doctors, or well, he's the 'real' doctor. You're uh, friend, brought you here when you were unconscious. You woke up a couple times before, but you were so disorientated from fever, I doubt you remember." She prattled on.

"I apologize if I was a burden." Link winced, attempting to sit up.

"Oh nonsense, you gave us something real to do, not treating some stupid cold or annoying cough," she rolled her eyes.

"Oh, my name is Velvet by the way."

"Link." The hero of time grinned in response.

"Link…? You mean, as in the hero of time Link!?!" Velvet's mouth seemed to be ready to drop to the floor.

"The one and only," he nodded, but the movement made him wince again.

"Well…it's an honor to meet you." She extended a hand, rather than curtsying, seeing as she was wearing pants, and not a dress or skirt.

Link returned the gesture, and it seemed to please Velvet very much. Her eyes then widened as if she had realized something important.

"Oh, I'd better tell your friend that you're up." She muttered.

"Friend?" Link cocked a brow.

"The man that brought you here. He hasn't said a word since after he arrived." Velvet crossed her arms at that.

Link chuckled, shaking his head.

"Yep, that's Sheik all right."

Velvet lit up as he spoke the Sheikah's name. He could read a great deal of curiosity behind her eyes, and half wondered why it was there. He decided to just assume that she was interested in Sheik.

"Well, I'll be back in a moment." She turned and scampered out of the room in a matter of seconds.

Link blinked, surprised by the suddenness of her departure. He frowned to himself, wondering how long he'd been out, and how Sheik had been holding up while he was out of action. The man disliked being around just one person, much less a young girl and a doctor. Plus he had no idea as to how the Sheikah had even managed to communicate with them. The man just didn't like talking, and if Velvet's father had asked him questions as to how he'd been injured, he was certain all he would have gotten was eerie silence.

Velvet reentered, and on her heels was an older man, which Link assumed was her father, and his doctor. He strode over, and carefully began prodding at the bandages wrapped around his torso. Link shuddered as the prodding grew too close to his wound, making the doctor stop short.

"Well, you're healing remarkably fast, young Link." He said, Velvet seemingly having filled in her father on who he was.

"That's uh, nice to hear." Link mumbled uncertainly.

"Forgive me, my name is Jasper, and I've had you under my care for the past two days." He grinned warmly, so that his smile was plainly visible behind his thick mustache and beard.

"Thank you for helping me." Link grinned, growing bashful.

"It was the least I could do, especially for the hero of time." Jasper replied.

Link noticed Velvet was growing anxious, and her eyes kept wandering towards the window, and seemed to focus on something that was just out of Link's view. She stiffened as her eyes locked onto something, and suddenly turned away, blushing deeply. Link nearly cocked his head in confusion, and strained to see further out the window. He just barely caught a trace of blue and sandy colored hair; Sheik. The seventeen year old was outside doing something, but what, Link couldn't tell.

"I hope Sheik hasn't been too bad." Link swerved his gaze back up to Jasper.

"A strange one, that kid is." Jasper commented, frowning in almost disapproval.

"Well, beggars can't be choosers," Link sighed.

Jasper threw him a look of confusion, and Link just waved it off.

"Oh forget it. Sheik just isn't used to people."

The father exchanged a strained look with his daughter, making Link wrinkle his brow with fret. Had Sheik really been that cold towards them? The family didn't know his purpose for being with Link after all and very well could have jumped to a wrong conclusion about Sheik's character.

"So, may I ask what happened to have put you in such a state? That wound was pretty infected." Jasper tore Link's thoughts back to his surroundings.

"Oh um…" He blushed, embarrassed that the infection had been mostly his fault, and had ignored Sheik's sharp warning, "Sheik and I were attacked by some monsters but uh, they were taken care of, so don't worry." He assured.

"You mean those hog men!?!" Velvet's mouth nearly fell open again.

"Yeah, they erm, got lucky and I'm afraid if it weren't for Sheik, I wouldn't be here." Link lowered his gaze, ashamed of his performance.

Velvet smirked strangely at that, while Jasper instead frowned. The young hero half wondered if he had said something wrong.

"That man saved you?" Jasper sounded skeptical.

"Well, he is the one that brought me here, right?" Link answered with a question, wondering why Jasper was being so cautious.

Jasper took note of Link's concern, and he quickly tried to brighten back up, but the teen still saw his edginess behind his peach eyes.

"Sorry, sorry, its just he's a bit…strange to be travelling with you, don't you think?" Jasper shrugged.

Link fell silent, his ears drooping down in thought. To anyone that didn't know their purpose, they might have assumed that Link was accompanying Sheik to make sure he didn't act up, not that the Sheikah simply didn't know how to defeat Castor and Pollux alone. They may have even thought Sheik a criminal, in need of professional supervision, or being escorted to some place for assigned labor.

Jasper didn't comment on Link's sullen look, but Velvet did, being far more interested in who the man was, and not why he was there.

"So how old are you two?" She smiled, a far friendlier feeling emanating from her than her father.

Link brightened at her lighter question, and smiled in response.

"Well, I'm sixteen, and Sheik there is seventeen," he answered her.

A small, what Link could almost call pleased, grin barely tugged at her lips, and her eyes flashed back for the window for a brief second, before returning her gaze on him.

"I'm just sixteen myself."

Link blinked, not surprised by her age, but impressed that at her age, she was still parading around in whatever she desired. It was traditional for a young woman to start preening herself at this age in order to find someone to wed, if they weren't already betrothed, but Velvet looked as though she hadn't a care for her looks in the world. Not that she wasn't pretty of course, in fact Link thought she was gorgeous without any pampering, but she seemed rough in another way; not in her features perhaps, but in her plain speech and unrestrained questions. Link couldn't help but compare her with Zelda in his head, and found the two remarkably similar, if a different preference in style.

When Velvet told him her age though, Jasper had frowned, and looked his daughter up and down, as if he disapproved of her. As far as Link could tell, Velvet had no mother, so all her influences seemed to have come from her father. It was common to hire a nurse maid when this happened, so a girl could grow up properly, but Velvet had obviously never had such a luxury, or perhaps punishment, depending on what she thought of it.

"Well, I can't thank either of you enough for helping me. Is there anything I can do for you?" Link offered out of the kindness from his heart, which was very large.

Velvet's eyes swung up to her father questioningly, but her father smiled and shook his head.

"No, you've done so much for this land already, it would be crime if I made you repay me. Consider all your past actions payment enough." Jaspers reassured, but Link couldn't help but catch the downfallen look Velvet cast. She turned quickly and walked out without another word, and Jasper's bearded mouth pinched together unhappily.

"You'll have to forgive her, she's just like me I'm afraid." Jasper apologized to the blue eyed boy.

"No worries." Link smiled, hoping it would ease the man's mind.

Jasper then changed Link's bandages, taking great care not to rub his recently closed and tender wound, and risk reopening it. Link winced a bit, but otherwise gave no sign that it hurt. He was accustomed to arrow wounds by now, having been struck by not only enemies, but allies by mistake. A funny but painful memory he shared with Zelda.

"Now you shouldn't be moving around to much, wouldn't want that reopening on you, but you should be able to walk around fairly pain free now." Jasper explained to the young teenager.

Link nodded, but inside he fell. He didn't have time to be babying himself with Castor and Pollux's threat being so near and real. Plus Sheik was probably growing anxious, not outwardly of course, but mentally. He had yet to see the man become uncomfortable yet, the most movement he ever did being rubbing his earring, or tugging up his cowl. The movements of course didn't mean he was nervous, but that was what Link was beginning to assume.

Jasper walked out after cleaning up a few materials, leaving Link sitting in the large bedroom all alone. He glanced around his surroundings for the first real time, taking note of only two windows, a small round one that appeared to reveal the front yard, while the square window across from him showed off the backyard. Three other beds were in the room along with Link's own, and he began to suspect this was where Jasper kept his more afflicted patients. Other than that it was pretty dull, a plain wooden floor and drab wooden walls. No pictures, no rugs, just the bare minimum. He supposed this wasn't an issue though if the patient was too disorientated to care.

Link pondered getting up after a few moments, and just as he was about to, Velvet walked back in. He stiffened out of habit, though it made him cringe.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Velvet blushed, her eyes scanning over his toned bare shoulders and chest without her consent.

"I'm all right." Link smirked, far more used to being exposed than the average person.

"Well, I just wanted to see if you wanted to try something for me." Velvet regain her composure remarkably fast, surprising Link greatly. The girl must have had experience with patients her own age before, though perhaps not as muscular.

Link cocked his head, for once growing wary of Velvet.

"Oh don't worry, it's quiet safe, I've used it myself but never on someone with a real…injury." Velvet explained.

"What is it?" Link asked as Velvet suddenly pulled a vial of what Link thought should have been a familiar red potion.

"This is my own special healing potion. Unlike most healing potions that can only focus on healing one injury, this one can heal everyone with one dose." She explained confidently.

"And you made this yourself?" Link cocked a brow warily.

"Well, with some help from my mother's old research but yes, I created it from scratch all alone." A lonely look cast across her eyes as she said mother, and Link quickly affirmed that she in fact was missing one.

"Does your father know?" Link inched back slightly as she strode over to his bed side.

"No…but I can promise its quiet safe, and better tasting. I've used it on every injured animal that I've come across in this forest, including the wolves, and they all come back for more whenever they get hurt again." She smiled. "They all really like me now, actually."

"What's in it?" Link eyed the vial suspiciously.

"Oh, just some of the regular red jelly, along with water from the holy spring, and some other key ingredients that just happen to help with flavor as well as healing properties." She rambled off, grinning confidently.

"Okay, I guess I can try it if you really need me to." Link winced as his back tweaked, making the idea of trying a healing potion sound much more appealing.

"I'm not going to sprout a tail or anything, right?" Link wavered before taking a sip.

Velvet laughed lightly, shaking her head. Only then did Link dare to take a swig, and much to his surprise, he didn't gag nor sputter. In fact the red liquid flowed down quickly like water, unlike the thicker traditional red potion. The taste of fruit met his taste buds, but it wasn't one that he could identify, at least without being told.

"So…?" Velvet inquired.

"Actually, it tastes great." Link blinked down at the now empty vial in surprise.

"You didn't believe me?" Velvet raised a curious brow.

"No actually." Link rubbed the back of his neck, slightly embarrassed for not trusting the girl. She had been taking good care of him after all.

Velvet then crossed her arms, grinning knowingly at something. Link flinched under her new gaze, wondering what it meant.

"Come on now, get up." She ordered in a teasing tone.

Link squirmed under her gaze, until he finally gave in. He stood, carefully and slowly, but to his surprise his back gave him very little pain, as if there was nothing more than a small scratch there. He couldn't help but gasp in surprise.

"I also told you that you wouldn't grow a tail." She laughed at his surprised expression.

"It's not that, its just that…I haven't been fixed up like this since Navi left." He admitted, frowning at the old memory.

The little fairy had deemed Link capable enough to handle himself after his fourteenth birthday, and had to return to her people for some urgent business. He almost wondered if he had done something wrong, or offended Navi in some way. No matter how much he had pleaded for his little friend to stay, she had disappeared, without even a goodbye.

"Navi?" Velvet seemed confused by the name.

"Oh yeah, she was just a close fairy friend." Link explained listlessly, his gaze traveling absently over to the nearest window.

Nothing but forest surrounded the back of the house, but it didn't surprise the teen in the slightest. Judging by the thickness and healthy green of the trees, Link concluded that he and Sheik still had quite a ways to go before they arrived at Kakariko village.

Velvet cleared her throat, feeling awkward with the blonde just staring out their back window. Link's attention snapped back to her, wondering the reason for her strained expression.

"Would you like to come down and get something to eat?" Velvet offered kindly.

Right on queue Link's stomach released a loud gurgle, and he cringed at the emptiness he suddenly realized existed.

"Yes please." Link gripped his toned torso futilely, like it would stop his hunger pangs.

Velvet chuckled at his distress, and quickly waved for him to follow her. He did so without hesitation, despite yearning to throw something more conservative over his shoulders. He quickly realized he was weak from lack of food, and his legs trembled beneath his weight. Velvet noticed this as well, and paused above the stairs, examining them with concern.

"Would you like help getting down?" She offered sweetly, probably having done the same thing for many of her father's patients in the past.

"If you don't mind," Link blushed, embarrassed once again by his own weakness.

Velvet's grip was far firmer than Link had anticipated, and he could tell she had quite the strength despite her small stature. The girl was only around five foot four, while he himself was around five foot ten. Sheik, Link guessed, was probably somewhere between five eight or nine, but it was hard to tell due to his slight frame. They made it down the stares without incident, and Velvet quickly directed him over to a nearby table, and he sat down at it gratefully.

"Now, what would you like?" Velvet asked as she began scanning through the kitchen's pantry.

"Anything as long as it's edible." Link moaned while his stomach released another growl.

"Okay then, how about some fruit while I fix you a nice pot of cuckoo stew?" Velvet offered.

Link nodded his head vigorously, making the girl laugh at his enthusiasm. While Link ate from a platter of fresh fruit Velvet had set out from him, the front door suddenly opened, and a familiar figure stepped in off the porch.

Link's blue eyes quickly locked with his crimson ones, but rather than being daunted by the intensity of them, he smiled.

"Hey Sheik, how ya been?"

Sheik didn't respond for a moment, his eyes flashing over to a now nervous looking Velvet. She seemed scared in Link's opinion, but maybe a bit curious at the same time.

"Fine," Sheik retorted, looking away from them both.

To Velvet's surprise Link began to laugh, and the Sheikah seemed just as perplexed, though hid it better than the girl did.

"Sorry, I guess I just wasn't ready for that." Link shrugged lightly, and Sheik's brow twitched, like he was trying to keep himself from making a facial expression.

"I'll be upstairs." Sheik stated shortly in his usual chilling voice.

Once he was out of ear shot, Link turned and grinned at Velvet.

"Don't worry, that's just how Sheik show's he cares. I'm actually really surprised he said anything at all." Link commented in amusement.

"Does he always act like that?" Velvet stared up at where Sheik had disappeared to, but Link couldn't tell what she was thinking.

"Well, I don't know. We haven't been together that long but he's…the brother of…an old friend of mine that passed away recently and she…she trusted him with her life so, I don't know, but I don't think Sheik was always so cold." Link's voice fell to a soft whisper, making Velvet come in closer just to hear.

"Do you think something bad happened to him?" Velvet seemed saddened by this information.

"Most likely," the young hero nodded.

Velvet frowned, and then returned to her stew.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I promise more action will be happening soon, so just bare with me through these next couple chapters. It is very important that the relationships are formed before something major can take place! Now please....I hope you enjoy!**

Sheik sighed as he listened to the two below talking of him. They hadn't realized that his hearing was superior to theirs, and had started conversing before he had gotten out of range. Part of him had wanted to keep walking, and ignore what they said, but another part was curious of what they had to say about him. He felt as though he shouldn't have cared, but he had stopped to eavesdrop none the less.

He stiffened when Link said that he thought something bad had happened to him. He was right after all, and Sheik rocked back, using the wall as support as his mind drifted back to that day when his life had crashed down on top of him. He had been kinder then, and far friendlier with those that had gained his trust. But after what had happened, he couldn't go back; he wouldn't go back. The way he was now spared him from ever experiencing such pain again, and that was just how he wanted it.

Sheik crept away silently, and came to lean up against a nearby window, looking out from it, though not really seeing anything at all. From around his waist, he pulled free a simple but elegant stringed instrument, his lyre. He plucked a cord with a wrapped finger, and the gentle vibration filled the whole room. His eyelids fell as he began to play a gentle tune, his favorite in fact. When he finished he blinked his eyes open again, and to his surprise an alarmed Velvet was standing in the doorway. Her eyes darted to the floor, and she seemed to shrink under his stare.

"I just came to see if you were hungry. You can uh, come on down and eat whenever you like." Velvet murmured, unable to make eye contact.

Sheik said nothing, which didn't ease Velvet in the slightest. She fidgeted from foot to foot, before finally daring to look up. Her gentle peach eyes fell onto Sheik's harsh dark ones, and she couldn't maintain his gaze for long.

"Well erm, okay then." Velvet turned and trotted down the stares a bit too quickly to be safe.

Sheik blew out a sigh, shaking his head, and returned to looking out the window. He wasn't surprised to find Jasper walking into the house, but he was surprised to see the man looking hot about something. His fists were balled tight, and the veins in his neck were bulging with anger. Curious but cautious, Sheik crept over to the stair way, and peered down from above to watch whatever mess was about to unfold.

The front door came open with a loud bang, and Velvet and Link both jumped in surprise. Velvet seemed to shrink again, while Link looked utterly confused at the raging man. Sheik tilted his head, ever so slightly as his eyes swiveled from Velvet to Jasper.

"You made the potion!" Jasper snarled at her, an accusation, not a question.

"Of course I made it; it was mom's life work." Velvet answered confidently, not at all how Sheik was expecting due to her withdrawn stature.

"That work was to be ended after her death." Jasper growled angrily.

"Why? She was doing a great thing for people!" Velvet straightened back up slowly, her voice growing steadier with each word.

"That potion killed her! I won't allow you using it." Jasper was firm.

"It didn't harm her. The shed collapsed on her, and when she tried to take the potion, it was already too late. Nothing would have saved her, so stop blaming it on her work. It was just an accident." Velvet was crying now, but her voice didn't betray her. Sheik couldn't help but be moderately impressed.

Jasper was silent for a moment, and his face slowly turned grim. Velvet seemed alarmed by his sudden change in stature, and Link was just confused and caught between them. Sheik though could predict what was coming next.

"Velvet, I won't have you using that potion in this house, understand?" Jasper ordered to his undaunted daughter.

"Understood, father," she snapped back icily.

There was a long pause, and Link shifted between them uncomfortably. Sheik judged by his position that his back was no longer bothering him, or else he'd have been in pain. His eyes settled on Velvet, pondering if she had given Link this potion that her father seemed so against. In all likelihood, that was probably exactly what happened. Not wanting to be the item that broke the silence, Sheik slipped back upstairs, unseen, and unheard.

It wasn't until later that anyone came up to check on him; not like he needed it though. He was slumped against the bare wall, his head tilted down just enough to reveal he was asleep, when a strong arm suddenly gently shook him. Sheik cracked a calm eye open, looking up into the face of the hero of time. Link rocked back, looking uncertain about Sheik's uncharacteristically relaxed expression.

"Hey uh, we're going to get going soon so, if there's any last minute things you need to do…" Link stated.

Sheik simply nodded and stood up, stretching his limber body out. His back let out a satisfying pop, and he rolled his shoulders to further loosen himself up.

"I'm ready now." Sheik told his partner.

Link simply nodded, and they went back downstairs single file. The Sheikah passed by a down looking Velvet, and taunt Jasper. He made eye contact with the girl, but her vision was clouded by deep thought, and Sheik wasn't certain if she even knew she was staring at him. A sudden blink though and her eyes darted away, down towards the floor.

"Thanks again for your help." Link spoke with Jasper, Sheik remaining mute behind him.

"Anytime." Jasper nodded, regaining his friendly composure.

Velvet suddenly stood, and darted out the back door, without saying a word. Jasper didn't look too pleased, but Link waved it off before the father could snap again.

"Don't worry, she's probably just sad we're leaving." Link thought up a very quick excuse.

Sheik sighed, wanting to get on their way. They had already lost two days, and he knew any delay at all could end up being deadly. He nearly winced at a memory, but managed to stop himself.

"Okay Sheik, we can go now." Link smiled at him, but the older teen did not return it.

Carefree and light spirited as always though, Link strode out the door, where a waiting Epona stood. Sheik disappeared around the back to grab his own horse, and found that Laban had already been saddled up for him. He hopped atop his horse gracefully, and carefully led him around front, where he met a mounted Link.

The young hero threw a cheery wave back to Jasper, who smirked and shook his head before disappearing back inside his home. They kept their horses at a gentle walk, not wanting to get struck by any low hanging branches from moving too fast. The doctor's home had been located on the edge of a small village, out of the way for some, but perfect for Sheik. They had attracted no attention there, and that was just the way he liked it.

They traveled to the outskirts of the forest, but Link didn't want a repeat of the last time, so they stayed along its edge, so they could easily escape within if the situation called for it.

When it grew dark, they carefully let their horses lose to roam out in the open fields and graze. Sheik watched the two until they disappeared from sight, and silently wondered how they would know when to return. Link though wasn't at all worried about it judging by how he ate his dinner, so Sheik permitted himself to relax, if only for a moment.

"Hungry?" Link offered some sort of meat to the Sheikah, and he examined it hesitantly.

"Oh come on, it's not poisoned." Link chuckled at his partner's expression.

Sheik glared slightly, which only increased the boy's laughter. He snatched it in a flash, and rolled his eyes as Link's laughter began to make him cry. Before Sheik could pull down his cowl though to begin eating, a loud crack rang out through the trees, and both teens stiffened. Their eyes locked, and they quickly sprang to their feet, examining the forest closely. In the dark, everything was either black or grey, which included the once vibrant greens of the leaves and grasses. Sheik couldn't distinguish much from the thick foliage, but some unnatural movements behind a low bush quickly captured his attention.

His eyes narrowed, beginning to recognize what was hidden behind. Link though could not see the shape, just the shaking of the leaves, and was getting ready to pull out his sword.

"Wait." Sheik commanded, and the hero of time froze.

"Wait? What is it?" Link demanded, still not releasing his grip on his daunting sword.

"Nothing dangerous." Sheik picked up a small pebble, and quickly flicked it at the figure with a skillful twist.

"Owe!" A feminine voice yelped from the bush.

Link jumped, surprised by the lightness of the voice. Sheik sighed, and crept forward, pulling back the branches that concealed the delicate figure. He grabbed the outline's wrist, and then dragged her out into the light of the fire.

Velvet looked down at her feet shamefully, and Link rubbed his eyes in confusion.

"Velvet, what are you doing here?" Link asked as Sheik released his grip on her, making her cower back.

Sheik kept his face emotionless, but deep down he felt something twist inside, but he wasn't sure why. He backed away from Velvet, feeling relief in distancing himself from her.

"I was uh…I just wanted to…erm…" Her eyes flashed up to Link pleadingly, "please take me with you!"

"Wha…?" Link stuttered, flabbergasted.

Velvet's pleading look increased in intensity, making Sheik rub his earring subconsciously. He did cock a brow though, just as confused by Velvet's strange request.

"Why?" Link finally managed to form a coherent word.

Velvet's peachy orbs once again down casted, "My father said he no longer wished that I help in the medical field…he said I was too risky."

"But that potion of yours did wonders! If I hadn't taken it, Sheik and I'd probably still be at your home." Link sounded genuinely upset by this news, and Sheik had no doubt that he actually was.

"That's not the point. That potion had been my mother's life work, and when I finished it, I suppose my father took it hard. He never wanted me to follow his footsteps, much less my mother's, and when I made it, I guess I finally dropped the last straw. With my mother's work being incomplete, it gave him something to vent about. And when I finished it, I guess I channeled his venting on me. He won't let me be a doctor anymore, but that's all I want to do! If I don't, I think I'll go insane!"

Sheik narrowed his eyes suspiciously, getting a bad feeling about where this conversation was going.

"I can be very valuable to you two! I've got five years of experience, even if I'm only sixteen. And I can make my potion, which also helps strengthen you, as well as heal." She defended herself smoothly.

"Well Velvet, we appreciate the offer but…it's too dangerous. We don't even know if we'll win." Link winced slightly, and Sheik's breathing shallowed, but not enough for anyone to take notice.

"I can take care of myself," she planted her feet firmly, but still couldn't look at Sheik's piercing eyes.

"I don't think you understand Velvet…" Link tried again.

Velvet sneered slightly and suddenly raised her fingers to her mouth, and blew a shrill whistle with them. Suddenly the sound of panting and yips emerged from the forest, and three abnormally large wolves stepped out, each one larger than the last.

The biggest had its tail raised high, and it strode over to Velvet's side gracefully, its pure black coat glistening slightly in the firelight. This wolf also had streaks of green in its otherwise golden eyes, while its companions just had plain golden brown eyes and greyer coats.

"This is Sabler, the leader of his pack, and his beta Lita and their daughter Flute. They consider me a pack member since I help them so often." Velvet smiled to them warmly, "and as I never let them down, they never let me down."

Sheik wanted to remain wary of the wild animals, but something about the way Sabler stood beside Velvet off set him. He could almost feel himself admiring the girl for befriending such large and fierce wolves. Quickly Sheik shook it off, and narrowed his gleaming eyes.

"A few wolves can only do so much." Sheik stated simply, and made sure his voice was as hard and cold as he could possibly manage, and succeeded in a very predatory sound.

Velvet narrowed her eyes, ready to meet his challenge. She blew out another whistle, but the tune was different, and much sweeter sounding. Suddenly a large eagle swooped down from above, and landed in a nearby tree. Its talons were as long as Sheik's wrapped fingers, and the hook in its beak was absolutely wicked. The bird of prey was mostly white, with some black flecks here and their, elegantly curved feathers arcing like a crest behind its head, and alarming blue eyes, a trait not often seen in such animals.

"That is Farran. I raised him as a chick. He is my eyes when I am blind." A light smirk just barely alighted her face.

Sheik gazed up at Farran cautiously, and the bird met his gaze with an icy fire in its orbs. The intensity matched the Sheikah's own glare; a fact he wasn't fond of.

"Great, you've got a bird." Sheik muttered sarcastically, more to himself than the girl.

Velvet nearly snarled at this, and then held up her arm, showing off that her shirt only had one sleeve, while the other arm was completely bare. The eagle descended gracefully from its perch, and landed on Velvet's clothed arm. Though its thick talons could have easily crushed Velvet's arm, the avian was gentle, barely holding onto her. None the less, Velvet winced a little bit, the sharp talons probably pinching her skin slightly.

This didn't impress Sheik very much though, having seen many 'tamed' birds of prey in the past before. What did impress him was the fact this particular bird realized its own strength, and didn't need a special glove to alight on.

"Farran even saved me once by getting the pack to come when I was attacked by a moblin." She smiled rather proudly, not for herself, but for her companions.

Link seemed to be deeply considering something, and Sheik's eyes widened in alarm. He couldn't have been seriously thinking about bringing Velvet with them? She could get in their way, or worse, end up getting killed.

"Link?" Sheik dared to ask, having to find his voice if he wanted any say in this outcome.

"Okay Velvet, you can come, but only under one condition," Link narrowed his blue eyes, and Sheik could almost see the battle scarred hero he actually was for a moment.

"If we run into any trouble, you're to stay back, and keep back until the danger's past, all right?" His voice lightened a bit back to its friendlier composure as he finished.

She nodded and smiled somewhat triumphantly.

"You're serious?" Sheik stared down the hero of time.

Link just nodded, all smiles once more, "Oh don't worry, most monsters only go for the hero."

Sheik raised a brow, shaking his head wondering if the young man was serious. He probably wasn't, but had also probably not wanted to alarm Velvet. The hero was just too kind and open for Sheik, and he crossed his arms in dissatisfaction. If he had been a more talkative person, Sheik probably would have protested harder, but he wasn't, so he didn't feel like going through the extra trouble of an argument he knew he wouldn't win. However, he wanted his displeasure known.

"This will not end well." Sheik growled smoothly, rewarding himself with another glare from Velvet, who appeared to be rapidly adapting to his attitude.

"You will be worse off without me…Sheikah." Velvet snapped, but a small smirk just barely parted her lips as she said Sheikah.

Sheik stiffened, wondering how the girl could have known about his people, much less identify them by name. His eyes widened and betrayed him, only further broadening Velvet's cocky smirk. It irritated him deeply, and he longed to wipe the silly look off her face. Sheik though did not move, not wanting to approach the girl even more. She was winning, and they both knew it.

"How do you know of my people?" Sheik demanded, raising his voice just enough to sound intimidating.

"Ah, that is a very interesting question, isn't it?" Velvet laughed, and looked down at 'her' wolves fondly. "Go along Sabler, I'll whistle if I need you," she cooed.

The canines obeyed without question, but the great black Sabler shot Sheik a dark look, that appeared almost human. It disturbed him, and interested him at the same time. Shaking off the look, Sheik refocused his attention on Velvet, only to find she was sending Farran off on his way as well, and seemed to have completely forgotten about their conversation.

His teeth clenched in irritation, an expression he had not made in years. He didn't like how this girl was bringing out the emotions he so carefully concealed. Trying to ease his emotional distress, Sheik spun his attention on Link, who looked strangely amused over something, and was looking from Velvet to the Sheikah in a knowing manner. It only further rattled Sheik's mounting emotions.

"I'll be back after I scout the perimeter." Sheik returned to his former heartless tone, and relaxed his posture enough to make it look convincing.

The amused look on Link's face melted away, and slowly contorted into disappointment, but for reasons the Sheikah did not know. He then pulled a deku nut from his pouch, and cracked it against the ground, the nut releasing a bright flash and puff of smoke. In its camouflage, he darted off, springing into the nearby trees and disappearing from sight.

"Agh…Sheik!" He heard Link call from behind, but didn't hesitate, and continued on his predetermined route.


	6. Chapter 6

"So…is he always like that?" Velvet sat down next to the fire alongside Link, curling her feet underneath her comfortably.

Link frowned, but Velvet almost wanted to call it a pout. After a moment Link finally met her peach gaze, and seemed to be studying her eyes while he was actually in deep thought.

"Well…yes and no. Before I met him, he had exiled himself to the desert…which I'm sure changed him but…how much I don't know. What happened just now though was pretty interesting." Link suddenly grinned, confusing Velvet.

She cocked a blue brow, imploring him to expand.

"Sheik isn't really the type to show his feelings, but when you started arguing with him, well, that's the most riled I've ever sent the guy get. And then when you mentioned the Sheikah, goddess, it was amazing!" Link exclaimed.

"So I take it he's a man of few words…which I had already assumed, and that he doesn't like others to catch him off guard." Velvet rolled the thought over through her mind a few times, contemplating if there was any meaning behind it.

"Pretty much," Link nodded, and then suddenly dropped onto his back, staring up at the sky.

The position seemed so vulnerable, it startled Velvet. She had never expected the hero of time to behave in such a way, or be so friendly for that matter. A seasoned warrior for the princess had always been in Velvet's mind an older, scarred, goliath of a man that could make even the angriest enemy tremble in their boots. Link though, was almost the exact opposite. He was friendly, sweet, considerate, alarmingly laid back, and just pleasant to be around. It didn't hurt that he was incredibly handsome, if a sly bit on the lean side. Velvet blushed at where her thoughts were leading her, and forced herself to return to her ponderings of the mysterious Sheikah.

He seemed to be contrary to Link in every way. Instead of being open to the point of saying too much, he spoke very little, not even all that was sometimes necessary. He lurked in the shadows, out of sight and hoping to keep out of mind. She had also seen in the two days that he had been staying at her house that he seemed to shy away from physical contact, where as Link was constantly giving pats and taps. The Sheikah was of a much slighter frame as well, lacking Link's broad shoulders that made him seem so welcoming and sturdy. Sheik remained tucked into himself, ready to spring like a feral cat if something strayed too close. It didn't help that he kept his cowl so high up on his face, as well as bandages wrapped around inside to prevent a peeking eye from seeing his features. Probably the most drastic difference in Velvet's opinion, was not the most obvious, at least, not to the untrained eye.

In her years of helping her father with his patients, she had learned one very important thing about determining if a patient was going to make it or not. It wasn't always in their physical strength, or in their spirituality, but in a much more subtle area; their eyes. She had figured out how to see into a person's true thoughts by looking into the eyes of her patients. If they had a dull forlorn look, it usually meant the patient wouldn't make it. If their eyes were hard with determination or sheer stubbornness, it usually meant the patient would survive. But those weren't the only looks she had learned to pick up on. She could see the deep burning depths of pure hatred, the soft warm look of love, and the icy cold look of defiance or betrayal.

When Velvet looked into Link's eyes, she surprisingly saw innocence masking pain. From that she could determine the true strain a life of a hero had put on the teen, but also see what a strong soul he possessed, able to bounce back even after the most devastating fall.

But when she looked into Sheik's bloody orbs, what she saw frightened her. She saw neither hatred nor sorrow, no love but no loss. While his look was hard, and could easily have been misinterpreted by an untrained eye as heartlessness, she saw through it. What she saw was a feigned emptiness, expertly covering up whatever he truly felt or thought so that even an expert like Velvet couldn't determine his emotions. Oh yes, she had seen how the fire had lit up in his eyes when he had grown annoyed with her, but even then, he had managed to stifle down every other thought or feeling that had also passed through him at that moment. She had to give the Sheikah credit on the fact he was an expert of controlling himself.

His control though offered Velvet a rare challenge she had never gotten to attempt before on her own, only watch her father perform at a distance. She wanted, no, needed to break his control; if only for a moment, and see the true man behind the mask. A Sheikah such as he would offer her an excellent test to see if she really had what it took to be a true doctor. Someone that could both sympathize and read their patient without words, and using that unspoken judgment to find the heart of the problem, physical or not. Her own personal curiosity in Sheik only further fueled her fire, despite the fact the Sheikah was highly infuriating to deal with.

"Something on your mind?" Link inquired, surprisingly having taken notice to Velvet's unfocused gaze, despite his awkward position.

"Oh…um," she paused, trying to think up a quick lie, "I was just wishing that I had eaten before I had left."

Right on queue her stomach unleashed a noisy moan, and the timing seemed almost too perfect to be true. Velvet wasn't going to complain though.

"Well, we've got plenty of food until we reach Kakariko so here, have some. I don't think Sheik will mind…too much." Link winced after a second thought, getting a giggle out of the girl.

"Since when did he control you?" Velvet laughed, making Link flush in both surprise and embarrassment.

"Since never, so here, eat this." Link scoffed, shoving a piece of bred with some sliced meat shoved between.

After her initial surprise to how salty it was, she was able to consume it, but Link was laughing back on the ground, holding his throbbing side. Velvet scowled at him, and quickly threw a clump of grass at his face. Much to her satisfaction, the vast majority of it wound up in Link's mouth.

Sputtering wildly Link sprang to his feet, and dry heaved a few times before managing to get his water open and take a few cleansing swigs. It was Velvet's turn to fall back and laugh until her sides and chest burned.

"Not funny." Link pouted, further adding to Velvet's euphoria.

"Oh please, that was more comical then when Sheik took off from losing to me!" Velvet's laughter could not be tamed, and Link only further reddened, but not from anger.

"Equally comical…if anything." Link grumbled, and Velvet finally managed to calm herself to shaky breathes and an occasional snicker.

"You sure are a lot louder than you were back at your place." Link commented, and Velvet's giggles finally died.

She sat back up, wincing at her now tender sides. She carefully pulled her hair behind her long slender ears, and her gaze settled on the crackling patterns of the fire.

"Well, I am a lady after all." Her voice was flat, but disdain dripped through as she finished.

"Do you have something against feminism?" Link comically tilted his head, and succeeded in getting a few more laughs out of the girl, which had been exactly his goal.

"I don't have any problem with a being a girl, if that's what you mean. What I mean is that…well…I just wish…" Velvet sighed, sorting through her jumbled explanation so it would come out right. "I just wish that girls didn't have to be so girly all the time."

"Oh, so you're against the glamour part of it." Link smirked, and Velvet smiled in response, nodding slightly, but not intentionally.

"Dresses are the scorn of the earth." She managed another giggle.

"Well, I for one have to agree with you on that. However the Princess may not share our opinion on that subject." Link's eyes temporarily glazed over at some memory that was lost to Velvet.

"Is she pretty?" Velvet suddenly dared to ask.

"What kind of question is that? She's your Princess, shouldn't you know what she looks like?" Link stared at her in disbelief.

"No actually…I've never been outside my village, and even then rarely off my property." She admitted sullenly.

"Oh…I'm sorry." Link frowned. "Wait, then how were you attacked by a moblin?"

Velvet looked back up at him with a wicked grin. "My property extends deep into the surrounding forest, though my father is unaware of just how deep."

Link nodded, looking almost as if he approved of her sneaking around. Velvet waited, wondering if he had forgotten about her earlier question. Link paused, staring at her in confusion for a moment, before suddenly blushing. Velvet grinned, pleased by Link's sudden change in demeanor.

"Oh right…the Princess. Well, I suppose she is erm…pretty." His eyes couldn't remain in contact with Velvet's, making her laugh.

"Admit it, you think she's gorgeous!" She accused playfully.

Link went through various shades of red before just settling on what seemed to be an almost permanent pink.

"The Princess is not to be addressed in such a way." He snuffed almost professionally, except the effect was lost due to his pink cheeks.

"My apologies young Hero, I was merely curious whether the Princess was as fair as the rumors said."

Link's blush deepened again momentarily, and he suddenly turned and rolled over, facing away from both Velvet and the fire. He curled up on his side, and Velvet rolled her eyes at his immaturity.

"This conversation has ended, good night." Link muttered rapidly, and pulled his odd hat a bit further over his head.

Chuckling musically to herself, Velvet stretched out on her back, gazing up at the stars. Familiar constellations jumped out at her, and she couldn't help but name a few silently. One constellation though stuck out amongst the rest, not even being a real constellation at all. It was her mother's star, which actually shone with a light blue tinge, just as she had had gentle blue hair. Her father had picked out the star on their wedding night, since it never moved out of the sky, forever visible, just as how they had wanted their marriage to be.

With a low sigh, Velvet swung to her side and drifted off to sleep.

*****

Sheik silently hopped down from his tree, and crept over to the dying fire, looking much like a lost soul in the darkness. He hadn't run into much trouble on his trek, only having to fend off a young Skulltula that had accidentally dropped down on his head from its web. The spider, however large, had been no match for an experienced Sheikah, and had been dispatched with little thought.

His feet ached slightly from the rapid pace he had been moving at, having wanted to get as far away from Velvet as quickly as possible, but at the same time having wanted to get back just as quickly. He was pleased to find the two sound asleep, sparing him from announcing his presence as he sat by the fire, opposite of the two Hylians.

Velvet began to toss fitfully in her sleep after a few minutes of quiet, and Sheik frowned beneath his cowl. Her teeth gritted together as if in pain, and her breathing began to fluctuate with her movements. Snorting bitterly, Sheik pulled out his lyre, wondering if the sleeping girl would hear his music in her sleep, or simply be awakened by it.

He sucked in a short breath, and then began to play, preparing himself mentally for whatever consequence his actions were about to unleash. His music carried far through the air, soothing even the ever wary animals tucked away in their nests and burrows. Velvet's tossing subsided, and her breath evened out to a deep and steady rhythm, almost in sync with his song.

Sheik relaxed as he saw this, and as he plucked the last note, the bordering forest seemed somehow quieter, with nothing but the gentle breeze through the grass to alert the ear that their was any sound left in the world.

Then Sheik laid down, removed from the others, but still near them at the same time. The Sheikah however, failed to notice a soft smile that had grown on the hero of time's face.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for any delay...been busy with my new puppy!**

Sheik had had his doubts about the horses returning the following morning, but upon waking up, he saw that they were right there, waiting for them. Epona nickered happily upon seeing Sheik open his eyes, and to his surprise her velvety muzzle nuzzled his exposed cheek affectionately. He let out a startled gasp, and rolled away, springing to his feet in the process.

An amused glimmer lit up the large mare's eyes, and Sheik could have sworn she was teasing him. Link though let out a snort as he awoke, making the Sheikah swiftly spring back into his usual nonchalant self. Epona shook out her mane, like she was displeased with his cover up.

"Morning Sheik…sleep well?" Link yawned as he stretched out his firm frame.

Sheik did not respond, simply examining the strange warmth emanating from the Hylian's eyes. Had the boy heard his late night song for Velvet; or was he just in a really good mood? It troubled the Sheikah more than it should have, which irritated him even more.

"Okay then, feel like some breakfast?" Link's smile refused to fade despite Sheik's hard gaze.

He sighed finally in defeat, and nodded in confirmation. Link then eagerly dove through the saddle bags, fishing out whatever food remained. They had originally planned to have a week's worth of food, but now with an extra mouth to feed, and the earlier delay, Sheik estimated that they only had two days worth left, and that was if he skipped out on lunch. Link obviously did not think their situation was so desperate, because he grabbed a healthy amount and evenly distributed it.

Velvet sat up, wiping some of the sleep from her eyes and groggily looking about. Once her gaze found Sheik though, she immediately turned to focus on Link. It wasn't because she was scared of him anymore; Sheik could see that much, but he wasn't sure if it was because she was unhappy with him, or just in a foul mood.

"So Link, how long before we reach Kakariko?" Velvet smiled at the younger teen pleasantly, showing Sheik that she was in fact unhappy with him.

"Well, if we don't have anymore delays…I'd say about two days." Link murmured, glancing in Sheik's direction.

The Sheikah turned away, tacking up Laban and feeding his steed an apple from a nearby tree. Velvet watched him curiously as he did this, but the moment their eyes met again she snuffed up her nose and pretended not to care.

"We should go now." Sheik decided, eyeing the portion of food Link had set aside for him.

"Shouldn't you eat something first?" Link questioned uncertainly.

Sheik made no further comment, and mounted Laban. Link exchanged a glance with Velvet, but she didn't seem to be as concerned, but Sheik wasn't really paying attention. He knew very well that food was essential to maintain a good all around performance level, but he also knew that a less trained body would be more heavily effected, and Velvet was one such example. If anything went wrong again, which was more likely than Link was bothering to admit, he'd have to ensure they could all compensate for it.

Link offered Velvet a hand up onto his mare Epona, but the horse didn't appear to happy about it. Sheik assumed the mare was one of the rare horses that actually chose its master, and preferred not to carry anyone else. However the horse did allow Velvet to get on, at least with Link up there with her. Sheik had his doubts that Epona would allow Velvet to remain mounted if Link were to fall off for any reason.

The girl seemed uncertain up on the powerful horse, and Sheik realized the girl had probably never ridden in her life. Link sat in front of her, and she clung all too willing to his torso, making the hero of time blush out of habit. For reasons Sheik didn't understand, he shifted uncomfortably, but steered Laban away, hoping that distancing himself would relieve some of the discomfort.

By noon, they had traveled a good deal, having not run into many creatures along the way. Sheik was thankful for it, but also wary. When monsters that were commonly found in an area didn't appear, it usually didn't prelude anything good. Link however was once again completely unconcerned, making the Sheikah feel like he had to be even more alert for everyone.

Taking a break for lunch, Sheik conveniently skipped again, this time by simply keeping himself distanced from the others. Link shot him a concerned glance, but he paid it no mind, knowing what the hero was thinking.

Velvet was also losing her attitude towards him, and seemed to be growing worried like Link, only displaying that concern differently. Instead of glancing at him, she began twiddling her fingers together, and stroking out her perfectly smooth silky hair rather roughly.

At nightfall however, Sheik decided it would be best to eat, knowing he was weakening from hunger. They sat down around the fire, it crackling merrily in the waning light.

"So Link, why are we headed towards Kakariko?" Velvet seemed to have been waiting until know to ask the important questions, so that she was far enough away from home to not get sent back. Or at least sent back alone.

Link cringed, looking unable to tell the girl of their intentions. Sheik however, didn't share his reservations.

"We're going to stop some twins that unleashed something that only a Sheikah can seal away." His words were plain and cold, the bare minimum of what he knew.

"Wow…that's the most you've ever spoken to me Sheik." Velvet giggled, almost like she hadn't heard his actual words, and just the sound.

He glared at her, but his dark orbs seemed to have lost their daunting effect on the girl, because her smile only grew triumphant.

"The twins are called Castor and Pollux, and what they've unleashed is a very dangerous object called the Ebony Locket. Since it was the Sheikah that originally sealed it away, only another Sheikah can reseal it, and they must be of pure blood." Link decided to interrupt and expand, so the same situation as the night before wouldn't happen again.

"Just what can the locket do?" Velvet turned to the hero of time, allowing Sheik to visibly relax.

"Well…I personally don't know." Link admitted, and Sheik was very tempted to face palm himself.

"Then how do you know it's so dangerous?" The blue haired girl demanded, shifting her eyes in Sheik's direction slightly.

"Princess Zelda said that it had been used in one of the great wars long ago, before the Sheikah…served Hyrule. Its potential was lost to the ages after it had been sealed, but it was rumored that the Sheikah clan knew of its capabilities." All eyes turned to Sheik now.

Sheik looked between them, knowing what they expected of him, but having no answers. He had left right after he had come of age, so therefore hadn't been told any of his race's important history yet. It had been a safety issue, incase a young Sheikah child were ever caught by an enemy.

"W…" Sheik stopped, his eyes widening as he saw the reflection in Velvet's fire lit eyes. "GET DOWN!"

He sprang, shoving Velvet's head down just in time for an arrow to whiz past where it had been moments ago. The girl let out a surprised yelp, and Link jumped to his feet, pulling out his sword and brandishing it with an impressive swing.

Moblins moved in around them, their red eyes glowing in the shadows of the forest. Sheik glanced at the open air of the Hyrule fields, but deduced they'd be open targets out there. However the Moblins seemed acquainted to forest life, and probably knew how to hunt best in it. Epona and Laban were also gone, having been set free to roam for the night.

"Sheik, back to back. Velvet stay low." Link commanded, an authorative and wizened air coming off of him.

Velvet crouched low on her knees, shielding her head with her arms. Jumping over her figure, Sheik landed at Link's back, and quickly turned and twined his throwing needles through his fingers, ready for a fight.

The Moblins stalked around them, their revolting features vaguely visible with the aide of the fire's light. From what Sheik could tell, they were wary of Link's sword, but confident they would have to deal with hand to hand combat. Sheik though threw a knot in their easy kill as he brandished his deadly needles.

"When I say three, duck." Sheik whispered so that only Link could hear.

The hero nodded his head just enough so Sheik could see out of the corner of his eye. Widening his stance, Sheik gave his enemies one final examination.

"Three!" He snarled with no warning.

To his relief Link immediately fell to his knees, and Sheik whizzed his needles in a wide circle, striking each Moblin through the head. They fell silently, dead before evening hitting the ground.

"Whoa." Velvet lifted her head up, glancing around at the grisly sight. "Is that all of them?"

Sheik glared into the darkness. With a quick mental deduction, he realized that the arrow fired at Velvet had come from above, and not from any of the Moblins he had killed.

Spinning his head up to the branches, Sheik's eyes widened as a Moblin drew back its bow string from above, aimed directly at Velvet.

"Velvet move!" Sheik ordered, and quickly flung himself at her.

The arrow twanged off its strings, and Sheik tackled Velvet to the ground, both teens letting out a loud oomph as they collided into the hard dirt. Link drew his own bow, and shot up at the monster, killing it easily and watching it fall from its perch, to join its fallen brethren.

"You guys okay?" Link knelt down next to them, worriedly looking them over.

Sheik stared down at Velvet beneath him, and to his amazement; and horror; a deep blush scorched her face. He crawled off the girl, more flustered than he'd prefer. His arm stabbed at him slightly, and Sheik grabbed it without thinking.

"Are you hurt?" Velvet sat up, regaining her composure faster than Sheik had.

He glanced down at his left arm, and winced slightly as he removed his hand to see the extent of the damage. Sheik sighed as he saw his bicep had been slashed by the arrow. It wasn't too deep, but it was still not an injury to be taken lightly.

"Nothing I can't handle." He defended shortly, not liking being the center of attention.

"But Sheik…" Velvet began to protest.

"I can take care of it." He growled, backing away from their concerned faces.

"Sheik, you were the one that wanted me to see a doctor so badly. Shouldn't you take your own advice now?" Link asked, truly irritated.

"If I hadn't had to keep her head intact, we would be having this issue." Sheik snapped back, carefully beginning to take some of his extra bandages and wrap it around his bleeding arm.

"Excuse me, but I didn't exactly need to be saved. I was going to duck either way." Velvet yelled back at the older teen.

"Didn't look like that from my standpoint." Sheik muttered, but growing tired of their argument already.

"Well sorry I didn't scream when I saw him!" Velvet wasn't doing anything to help the situation.

"Then what use are you? You did nothing to warn us, couldn't fight, and I don't see you doctoring anyone either." Sheik rattled off, his red eyes glimmering hotly in the darkness.

"I'm plenty useful!"

"Yeah? How? Where's those wolves of yours huh? Or even that freak for a bird?" Sheik demanded quickly.

"They…I…you know what, fine! I don't have to deal with this!" Velvet declared. "I'm going home. Have a nice remainder of your life, Sheikah!" She snarled finally, and then huffed away, marching back on the trail they had treaded earlier that day.

"Sheik…we can't just let her leave." Link worriedly watched after her as she took off into a blind run, and quickly ducked out of sight in the forest.

"She left." Sheik glared at the hero.

Link bawled his fists, as if preparing to punch the Sheikah. He readied himself, but the blow never came.

"Go get her back." Link suddenly ordered, his voice nearly as icy as the Sheikah's own.

Sheik raised a brow, wondering if Link was serious. The hero of time grabbed his good arm, and suddenly shoved him in the direction Velvet had taken.

"Get her back, now!"

Sheik hissed lowly to himself, but stalked off anyways, finding all this arguing had tired him out. Of course, that also could have been due to his blood loss. Sheik couldn't help but grip his bicep as he walked, wondering if he had actually been a little harsh on the girl. He rarely ever argued with anyone, even before his exile, so now why was whenever he was with her were things different? She was just an average girl, nothing special at all.

Her tracks suddenly changed course, leading into the thicker area of the forest. He raised a brow, wondering if the girl had any sense of direction at all. From what he could tell, no other tracks were with hers, so there was really no reason for her shift in direction.

It dawned on him to look up in the trees. Dark as it was, he easily spotted a few cracked branches, and scratches in the bark from sharp metal instruments.

"Damn." Sheik whispered.

Quickly he took off, running full speed after Velvet's path. She was in danger again, and this time it could very well have been his fault.

He flew through the forest, scarcely making a noise on his light feet. No life could be heard, which was never a good sign. Sheik searched desperately for any clue to the girl's whereabouts, but so far came up empty. Suddenly a distressed shout rang out.

Sheik turned and sprang towards the noise. The screams increased, and to his surprise grew closer.

"Sabler!" Velvet's cries grew specific.

The girl suddenly emerged into Sheik's line of vision, and running straight for him. She collided into him, not paying any heed to where she was going. Sheik caught her, but the teen lashed out, blinded by panic.

"Owe, stop!" Sheik cringed as she struck his bad arm.

"Wha…Sheik!?!" Velvet looked up at him in confusion. "We've got to go get Link! They're after us!"

"Who?" Sheik shook his head.

"About twenty Moblins, they're all armed. You can't fight them all alone." Velvet was losing it, and she was clinging much too tightly to Sheik for comfort.

"Why me?" Sheik murmured to himself, breathing out a tight sigh.

"Come on!" Velvet tugged at him, hoping he would give into her pulling.

"Keep running back to Link. And find those wolves of yours. I'll slow them up." Sheik snapped, shoving her off of him.

"No, Sheik…" Velvet tried to protest.

"MOVE IT!" He roared.

Velvet visibly paled, even in the dark of the night. She was done protesting though, the sound of the raging Moblins approaching fast.

"Sabler, here boy!" She yelped again, and then took off like Sheik had commanded.

He turned, and pulled out his specially made swords. Short and sharp, they were best suited for close hand to hand combat, but he had no other suitable weapon for such late night fighting. He narrowed his eyes and counted the Moblins as they appeared.

Twenty two, all armed to the teeth, but only minimal armor, so they could travel faster and quieter. They also seemed different from the first mob of Moblins, because they were taller, with leaner muscle frames and a more structured pattern of movement.

Suddenly they launched themselves at him, and Sheik dove to the side, avoiding all their slices at him. With a flip he launched his limber body into the trees, and now had an advantage over his opponents.

Within only a few seconds, he was down to fifteen opponents, but these ones seemed to be holding back. They snarled and growled with one another, speaking in a manner the Sheikah could only guess was a language. He shifted in his tree, searching for a reason behind their delay in firing their arrows at him.

From what he could tell, they were stalling for something. Why they wanted to stall unnerved the lone warrior. They still had an advantage in numbers, and had no idea Link would be coming to aid him. It just didn't make sense.

Sheik then realized to look up at the tree branches surrounding him. He glanced to the side, just in time to see an approaching Moblin halt on its branch and pull back on its bow. Sheik sprang back as the arrow shot off its string.

**And an evil cliffhanger insues...I apologize....sorta...kinda...hehe!**

**I wasn't exceptionally proud of this chap however. I hope you like it more than I do.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Link, where are you!?!" Velvet cried out as she fled, hoping she was back tracking and not just getting herself lost.

She had already been desperately searching for the hero for at least twenty minutes, thanks to her sliding down a small hill after taking a misstep. Now she was cut and bruised as well as panicked. Another plus was her wolves had strayed too far for once to be any assistance to her, and Farran only circled over her head shrieking uselessly. The bird could be quite the coward when it wanted to.

"Farran, do you see him?" She called up to her watcher.

The white eagle inclined its head, and with an extra flap changed its course in direction. Velvet sighed, pleased that the bird was now making itself useful.

"Thank you Farran." She gasped, and quickly sprang in the direction her watchful avian was pointing.

She darted through the trees, only to burst out where the forest met the fields, and quickly locked onto the still glowing fire. Link was sitting beside it, but he quickly swung his head around to look at her, confusion written on his fair face.

"Link! Come quick, Sheik's in trouble!" Velvet sputtered, out of breath from her head long sprint through the entangled forest.

"What?" Link jumped to his feet, pulling free his mighty sword in the process.

"It's all my fault. After I ran off I accidentally fell into a Moblin camp that's been chasing us without us knowing. They attacked me so I ran, and then Sheik found me, and told me to go get you!" She still couldn't find her breath, but at least her words were clear.

Link glanced up to the circling Farran, and then back at the girl.

"Let's go." Link's voice was firm and strong, not the voice Velvet had grown accustomed to.

She quickly began to lead Link back the way she had come, but growing nervous as each step took her closer to the terrifying monsters that had tried to kill her. Farran soared high above, but his raptor vision was not much better than a human's at night, so he was of little help to the pair.

She skidded to a stop as she stumbled into where she had left Sheik. Dead Moblins littered the ground, beginning to slowly dissolve in their usual manner after death. She knew soon the only remains would their clothing and equipment. Blood spattered trees and rocks, but none appeared to belong to the Sheikah or at least, not in the dark.

"Where is he?" Velvet spun around perplexed.

She suddenly felt bad for getting angry with Sheik over saving her. The truth was, she actually hadn't noticed the Moblin above, and had simply been too embarrassed to admit she had only been a nuisance to the Sheikah. He had even gotten hurt because of her, and then saved her again despite the last words they had shared. Now he was no where to be found, and blood was everywhere.

"This way." Link suddenly motioned, possessing the tracking skills Velvet had never learned.

Link darted into a thickening section of the forest, the trees growing taller and wider, with long gnarly roots, perfect for tripping up a tired young girl. Velvet stumbled several times, exhausted and growing dizzy. She wouldn't be able to keep up with Link much longer, much less do anything of value if they found Sheik.

A strangled cry rang out through the woodwork, making both teens freeze where they stood. Darting his eyes about, Link altered his course slightly, and suddenly the two came upon what had made the noise.

It was a dead Moblin, and by the looks of it, it was the last one they'd come across that night. A needle was lodged through its throat, indicating who had killed it.

"Sheik?" Link called out, his voice barely betraying the true worry he felt.

Velvet twiddled her fingers together, her guilt slowly building and threatening to burst in the form of tears. Crying though would only embarrass her again, and then she'd be exactly what she claimed not to be; useless.

"S-Sheik?" Velvet dared to call out, knowing her voice was trembling from her culpability.

"Un…over here." A lower, wearier voice answered from not far off.

Velvet darted around a nearby tree, only to find Sheik laying across the ground beside it, looking like he had just awoken from a fitful sleep. His tired eyes gazed up at Velvet with mild interest, but his heavy lids threatened to seal them shut.

"Are you okay?" Velvet knelt at his side quickly, looking over him for any serious damage.

"A bit hungry." Sheik admitted from where he lay.

Velvet frowned as Link joined her, though his face was more relieved to see the Sheikah alive than Velvet was.

"You're hungry? And here I thought you were dying!" Velvet snarled at the man.

Sheik cringed, and at first Velvet assumed it was because she had raised her voice, but then she saw otherwise. His left arm was soaked in dark red blood, completely enveloping both the bandages wrapped around it and the tight armor stretched over it. Velvet realized she hadn't noticed the large amounts of blood because of his angle to her, like he had intentionally stretched out so she wouldn't see.

"Sheik, your arm…" Her voice softened, and grew strangely melodic.

"Hurts a bit." Sheik winced as he looked down at it, almost like as if for the first time.

His reaction was well covered up though, because he didn't tense or even twitch. He just stared at the seeping blood, and then groaned.

"Great…now I need to change." His voice was off, not at all icy like it normally was.

Velvet shook her head at him in disbelief, when it suddenly occurred to her that he was growing loopy from blood loss and hunger. She had seen many delusional and crazed patients hooting and hollering about the most random things after sustaining a large bloody wound, but Sheik was different. He just behaved more naturally and relaxed, but still blunt at the same time.

"Here, let me see it." Velvet cooed, hoping he wouldn't start up a macho act like most men headstrong men.

Sheik looked back up at her, visibly processing what she had just said. After a moment, he sat up, grimacing with the movement. Then he turned enough for Velvet to properly evaluate his arm. Her peach eyes widened as she saw a broken arrow shaft still lodged in his arm, perhaps having even nicked the bone judging by the angle.

"Owe." Link commented, backing up and flinching himself.

"Oh quiet you," Velvet snapped at the hero. "Sheik, hold still, this'll only take a second." She carefully gripped his arm, trying not to worsen the damage.

Sheik let out a hiss in response to the contact, but otherwise did nothing, just watching Velvet work. As gently as her fingers would allow, Velvet grabbed the shaft and gave a sharp, sudden tug, ripping the shaft and arrow head free from Sheik's flesh.

The Sheikah surprisingly showed little pain, just tightening his good arm and balling his fist. His eyes narrowed to slits, and scanned slowly over the stained arrow now in Velvet's delicate hands.

"Hate those things." He muttered, and suddenly rocked back, sprawling back out across the ground.

"Sheik!" Velvet tensed in alarm, and Link quickly dove back in close to them.

His eyes reopened, but he looked ready to fall unconscious at any given moment. With a glazed look, he turned his red orbs back up to Velvet and Link, and blew out a tight sigh.

"Tired." Sheik murmured, almost unintelligibly.

"Well don't fall to sleep yet, we've got to get back to camp." Velvet knew better than to let the Sheikah slip unconscious, especially since he was weakened from hunger and heavy bleeding. Even patients in strong physical condition could often lose their fight for survival if they passed out, more often then not when a severely bleeding wound was involved.

With quick and confident movements, Velvet pulled out her bandages slung around her waist inside a pouch, and quickly began to bind up the Sheikah's arm, rebinding the earlier patch job he had done himself as well. Sheik's wrapping had been hastily done, but effective until his wound had begun seeping from his battle. Velvet was moderately impressed by it.

"Link, help him up." Velvet instructed.

He nodded his blonde head, and with a gentle heave pulled Sheik to his feet, even if the man was reluctant to move. Then they slowly made their way back.

By the time they reached their camp sight, dawn was slowly creeping over the horizon, letting its purple and pink glow light the world for a few precious minutes. Sheik had managed to stay on his feet the entire time, but was now heavily relying on Link's support, whether he liked it or not.

"Don't worry Sheik, you can rest now." Velvet smiled, and quickly began to sort through the nearest saddle bag.

She pulled out a large jar filled to the brim with her specially made potion, having tucked it in after Link had agreed to bring her along. Link laid the Sheikah out alongside the dead fire, the heat from the ashes providing a little comfort. With a hard twist Velvet pried the jar lid off, and turned to Sheik.

His red pupils had fallen shut, and his breathing had steadied out, showing he was asleep, and not unconscious. Frowning, Velvet pulled his arm out, and carefully poured the red liquid straight on his wounds after unwrapping them.

Sheik's eyelids tightened and he let out a series of hisses, and woke back up. With some noticeable effort his turned his head to look at his arm, and Velvet watched as he registered that his once serious wounds had completely sealed up, only leaving behind faint pale scars that weren't even ugly.

"Now to get you something to eat." Velvet smiled at him warmly, having lost her irritation with him and forgiven him for he said. "Link?"

"Oh, right." Link nodded hastily, and quickly darted to get something for the Sheikah to consume.

He offered him his earlier lunch portion he had denied, and the two began to clean up and prepare for the horse's return. Tired as they were, Velvet knew they wouldn't want to waste another day regaining strength. Time seemed to be of the essence for the two men, and Velvet didn't want to get in their way again.

Epona and Laban showed up right on queue, and Velvet turned to tell Sheik, only to see him sitting up and his food gone, like it had never been in his hand at all. She couldn't help but raise an impressed brow, and half wondered if he was purposely keeping his face hidden from them. Thoughts of why Sheik kept his mask quickly morphed into a chain of questions in Velvet's head, but she shook them away, knowing the Sheikah didn't want her prying into his life and strange habits.

With a little help from Link Velvet managed to tack up Laban for Sheik, though actually slowed Link down more than helped. He patiently assisted her though, and even explained the importance behind some of the various straps, and reasons why they were fastened in such a way. Velvet had no idea that a horse's gear could be so complicated, or helpful.

They then looked back at Sheik, who was definitely a few shades paler than normal, and had heavy shadows beneath his eyes from weariness. Velvet also knew he'd be weak, and be very impressed if the older teen could even stand.

As if he had read her thoughts, Sheik climbed to his feet, swaying only slightly as he straightened to his full height. Velvet felt her jaw drop open, but clamped it back shut just as quickly. Her eyes trailed to the drying blood still coating his arm, and she couldn't help but wrinkle her nose in distaste.

Sheik seemed displeased by his filth as well, because when he followed her gaze down his arm he snorted. Link sighed and pulled himself up onto Epona, and then looked suddenly unsure of himself.

"Sorry Velvet, but you'll probably have to steer Laban for Sheik so he can rest some." Link explained.

Both teens glared up at the hero, but amazingly neither protested, both too tuckered out from their long night to gripe. Velvet carefully swung herself up onto Sheik's powerful stallion, and found that she had no idea what she was doing. Sheik sprang on behind her, with a far more graceful fluidness. He tucked his feet into the stirrups, and to Velvet's amazement, rested his head on her shoulder.

He was heavier than Velvet had anticipated, and she quickly stiffened to compensate for it. Link began to move off on Epona, and to Velvet's surprise Laban followed the mare without any command.

"Just keep him from eating the grass." Sheik mumbled, practically in her ear.

She turned her head to look at her weak companion, confused by his instructions, but only found that he was already asleep, looking almost fragile. She clamped her mouth back shut, and focused on Link ahead of her, hoping nothing would spook the horse and cause her and Sheik to fly off.


	9. Chapter 9

Sheik awoke to darkness, and the steady clopping of hooves on hard earth. Lifting his eyelids further, he saw that they were now on a dirt road, worn through the Hyrule fields by the ages. He saw no sign of their destination ahead of them, but it was also dark, so it very well could have been hidden in the dim night air.

Still not lifting his head, he could feel he was still rested against Velvet's shoulder, which was taunt from long hours of supporting him and attempting to keep him steady. His stomach then released a low grumble, signaling he needed sustenance.

Velvet inclined her head to look at him, and their eyes barely met, Sheik's skull not being at the best angle to make eye contact.

"Sheik?" Her voice was questioning, but soft.

He straightened up, taking his weight off of her, but feeling light headed from the movement. Velvet turned and looked back at him, seemingly concerned.

"How much farther?" His voice was low and hollow, and carried a slight rasp.

"We should get arrive just before dinner tomorrow." Link called back, having heard the Sheikah stir.

A sigh escaped his covered lips, and weakness weighed down his limbs, preventing him from taking the reins from Velvet. Her eyes radiated concern that Sheik thought to be almost misplaced. Hadn't she been angry with him before? He was confused by her change in demeanor, and could only assume the Moblins had deeply shaken her.

"How are you feeling?" Velvet asked.

Sheik was reluctant to answer, knowing that his companions needed to know the extent of his abilities if some other danger arose, but also not wanting to feel like he was going to hold them up.

"Better." It was the only answer he could give without lying.

"We'll stop and set up camp in a bit, and then we can eat." Link stated from ahead nonchalantly.

Sheik nodded, and couldn't help but close his eyelids again, still feeling tired even after his long nap. It didn't help he had been hunched over for long hours either. He could feel Velvet staring back at him without even having to crack open his eyes.

Slowly he unsealed them, staring directly into the girl's peach eyes. The color was very unusual for a Hylian, though the Sheikah had seen some with blue hair before in his youth. For reasons unknown, her peachy eyes began to bother him, like he was missing an important detail that would have made him look foolish if he were in front of his peers.

"Are you sure you feel all right?" Velvet broke him from his chain of thought.

"Just tired." Sheik didn't want to expand any further.

"Are you weak?" She wasn't satisfied with his response.

Sheik stared at her again for a moment, before turning his blood red gaze elsewhere, but not actually looking at anything in particular.

"A bit."

"A bit huh? And that coming from a Sheikah must mean you probably couldn't throw a pebble much less carry your own weight." She concluded confidently, but for once didn't sound like she was trying to best him.

"How do you know about my people?" Sheik was curious, and on edge by her knowledge, and how she brandished it with little thought to the possible consequences.

"My eyes aren't peach cause of magic, bandage boy." Velvet smirked.

Sheik just waited, knowing she was preparing to expand.

"My father's mother was a Sheikah that had gotten separated from her clan. She found a young Hylian adventurer to help her learn of what happened to her people, but fell in love with him on their adventures together, and after reuniting with her clan, she decided she'd rather be with my Grandfather, so they settled down together and basically lived happily ever after." Velvet explained. "But…that clan died off because they had no children."

Sheik remained expressionless, without any readable thought passing across his covered features.

"My father told me all sorts of stories when I was real young about the Sheikah, and what they were like and could do. It was such a long time ago though, I guess I had forgotten all the tales until I remembered what your symbol meant, and realized you are a Sheikah."

He still harbored no response, but his eyes lowered to his chest, looking over the tattered fabric that possessed the red crying eye. It was not a symbol to be taken lightly, and he even admitted to himself he wore it out of pride; however small that pride was.

Velvet's gaze had also fixated on his chest, but as he glanced up to look at her, he saw her gaze trail down to his torso, and then back up to his shoulders, following every sculpted curve of his lean frame.

He fidgeted, unwanted memories flooding back through his head, and once fond times saddened by tragedy. Velvet stiffened at his fidgeting, and realized what she had been doing. Misinterpreting his uncomfortable movements, a deep blush turned her face scarlet, and was easily recognizable even in the dark.

Her head immediately whizzed around, and she sat tall and rigid, both embarrassed and flustered now. Sheik cocked a brow, wondering why she had been checking him out. The girl didn't like him, and he didn't exactly like her, so there was no reason for her to have been staring at him in such a manner. Of course, her view of him could have changed while he had been unconscious.

A frown slipped across his covered lips. Any sort of relationship, even a small friendship, was not something he wanted. He knew his reasoning was a bit selfish yes, but, he didn't want to get hurt again; not like before. His loner lifestyle provided him an easy escape from that possibility, and ensured his already tattered feelings could slowly mend back together. Velvet and Link though were slowly beginning to pull apart his elaborate cloak he had made to hide himself in, one stitch at a time. Hopefully his quest to save the world would be over before any lasting relationships or feelings could be made.

They stopped and set up camp, and divided up their food once more. While Link paused in eating to check all their equipment, Velvet began to count stars, obviously bored and still a bit flustered. She turned back down to Sheik after only reaching one hundred, and saw that all his food and water was gone.

"I must say, you're a very fast eater."

Sheik stared down at his empty canteen, for once longing for more water. He was dehydrated from being asleep all day, and the water remaining from his earlier use hadn't been enough to quench his thirst. It also didn't help that he was now dizzy.

"Sheik, you look kinda faint." Link glanced over at the Sheikah, and his expression immediately grew worried.

"Do you want my water?" Velvet offered, holding out a nearly full canteen.

Sheik was very tempted to take it, but reservations about everyone's needs as a whole kept him frozen in place.

"Come on, you lost a ton of blood, you need it." Velvet scooted closer, so she could force the canteen in his lap, and then crawled back over to her original spot.

She rocked back and closed her eyes, and Link continued his sifting through their equipment. After he had finished, he glanced over at Sheik once more, only to find the ninja like warrior asleep, with an empty canteen bottle in his hand, and a peaceful expression relaxing his brow.


	10. Chapter 10

The sun had once again began to sink in the sky, casting its beautiful late orange glow across the entire sky, even painting the fluffy clouds with shades of pink and purple. Sheik's red vision though was focused straight ahead, where he could now make out the Kakariko village, nestled neatly within the cliffs of the beginnings of a mountain range. A distant volcano could also be seen, sizzling off light smoke, only to be tinted by the waning light.

"Whew, we made it." Link smiled brightly.

Velvet sagged with relief, seated once again on Laban with Sheik. Though the Sheikah was feeling much stronger, and probably far more capable of handling his horse than Velvet was, Link had insisted that they ride together, only now his excuse was Laban was bigger, and could carry two people better than Epona.

"Wow, it's so cute!" Velvet smiled, soaking in the humble village.

"Hopefully someone will know where Impa went after she got here." Link's bright face began to fade, and was barely shadowed by stale sorrow.

Sheik remained mute, recalling what little he remembered of his former sibling. She had only been around when he was a toddler, so all his memories consisted of him asking her to pick him up, or come play outside. She had been in her twenties then, though he wasn't sure of her exact age. His father after all had lost his first wife, and had taken a much younger woman after her death who then gave birth to him, but died shortly afterward. Sheik supposed he had always seen Impa more as a motherly figure rather than a sisterly, probably because of their age difference.

"Hey Sheik, snap out of it, we're here." Velvet elbowed him softly in the ribs.

He recoiled at the contact, but the girl didn't seem to mind; at least, not at the moment. He looked up and saw they had just entered the village, and a few children had scampered over to greet them.

"Link, Link! Hi!" One of the older ones laughed, leading her companions.

"Hello there Luda, is your father around?" Link greeted good naturedly, obviously knowing all these children.

Sheik noticed a Goron child not far away, sitting behind a stand and looking over at them curiously. His gaze then shifted up to the barely visible volcano, and he wondered if a whole population of the stony people inhabited it.

"He's at home, follow me." Her gaze barely shifted over to Sheik and Velvet, but she didn't seem overly interested in the pair.

They followed the girl over to a strange home, and after dismounting their horses, were led inside by the eager girl. Sheik deduced she was around thirteen years of age.

"Father, Link's here." Luda called.

A man with long dark hair, and warm skin came into view. Judging by his clothing, Sheik concluded he was a shaman, and a good one at that.

"Renado, sorry for coming unannounced, but could we stay here until we find some information?" Link smiled nervously.

"Of course Link. You need not be so bashful, I've told you before you're always welcome here." Renado was warm and welcoming. "But tell me, who are your companions?"

Link rubbed the back of his neck, looking at Sheik uncertainly, knowing he wasn't the most trustworthy looking person.

"This is Velvet and Sheik. We're uh…on an important mission for the Princess." Link explained.

"I see. I'm afraid I've only two available beds, so unless you are willing to share…" Renado began.

"I don't need a bed." Sheik spoke quickly but not hurriedly.

Renado's gaze focused on him, and then trailed down towards his blood covered arm. Sheik swept it out of his view, and to his surprise Velvet stood in front of him to further hide it.

"You three appear to have run into some trouble on your journey."

"Don't worry, it was nothing we couldn't handle." Link brushed off quickly.

"If you want you can go clean up at the holy spring Sheik; supper should be ready when you return." Renado suggested, not distrustful of the mysterious Sheikah in the least.

Sheik hesitated, but Velvet suddenly grabbed his cowl and began to lead him out.

"We'll be back shortly. Link, do you think you can take care of the horses alone?" Velvet said as she walked out, leading the irritated Sheikah away.

"No problem." The hero called after them, and then disappeared from Sheik's view as they left the hut.

Velvet took him down towards the spring she had seen when they had first entered the village. It was a peaceful place, and rather beautiful. Sheik frowned, feeling like he shouldn't dirty the water with his blood.

"Come on Sheik, the faster we rinse you off, the faster I get to eat." Velvet swung behind him and shoved him towards the water.

He glared back at her, but she only giggled in response. Then her expression softened, and she knelt down beside Sheik, just before the water's edge.

"Here, sit, I'll help you." She indicated with a hand gesture.

Sheik dared to sit beside her, discomforted for reasons unknown. The girl then cupped her hands and dipped them into the holy water. Carefully and deliberately she began to pour the water over his arm, rubbing it gently from time to time to get off the more stubborn caked on blood. Sheik found himself relaxing, and his eyes began to droop as his long days of travel started catching up with him.

"There we are, clean as a whistle." Velvet beamed after a few long minutes of blissful silence.

Sheik opened his eyes, unaware that they had fallen shut during her rinsing. All the blood had been cleaned off thanks to the holy water's special properties, so that the only traces Sheik had even been injured there was his faint scars and the tears in his sleeve.

"Erm…thanks." Sheik found the word exceptionally hard to say, and it bothered him.

"Anytime." Velvet looked up and met his gaze.

She smiled at him softly, looking like she was going to say something else. Suddenly her eyes darted away, and a faint pink glow lit up her cheeks.

"So, let's go get some chow." She sprang to her feet, and Sheik realized she was flustered yet again.

Once again the Sheikah frowned that day, not liking his strengthening bond with the girl, but also irritated by his powerlessness to stop it.

He just nodded to Velvet, and straightened back up. Then they walked back to Renado's, Sheik trailing Velvet and keeping his eyes down. She seemed to have grown a strange liking to him, even if they often stomped on the other's nerves. Yet another frown marred Sheik's hidden face.

Dinner hadn't been too interesting, with little words exchanged between the group as they ate. Link did do some catching up with Renado however, and even slipped in a few questions about Impa. The man had known nothing, only that she passed through quickly.

All three teens grew disheartened at that, though Sheik probably looked the least affected by the news. Velvet turned to him, and widened her eyes when she saw the Sheikah's plate and glass were empty.

"I'll be back." Sheik stated simply, and then got up and left.

He quickly sprang towards the cliffs, and took a rather precarious path up them, only to sit down and dangle his feet over the edge once he reached the top. From there he saw the last of the sun's light slip away, and the bright stars light up the sky, one small glimmer at a time. Sheik sagged, and even his bound back pointed ears tried to droop against their restraints.

It seemed Impa had merely passed through Kakariko without saying a word of her destination. Sheik was beginning to feel he had come here for nothing. While the others couldn't see it, Sheik did feel for Impa. He had loved her when he was just a child, and looked up to her with admiration. As a kid all he ever aspired to be was a person as strong as she was. She had taught him how to fight, even at his young vulnerable toddler age. Once she had abandoned the clan to protect the Hylian princess, Sheik had vowed to surpass her, and then come find her again one day. Impa though was dead now, and his own experiences had changed him into a different man than before.

A sigh escaped him, and he blinked back a tear he hadn't realized was forming. So much for his emotionless mask.

"Sheik?" A familiar voice spoke up, and he stiffened unintentionally.

Quickly he shadowed his eyes underneath his sandy bangs, and barely inclined his head to look up at Velvet, who amazingly had taken the same trail he had to get up to him. He turned away, only to stare where at where he had last seen the sun before it slipped away.

"You okay?" To his surprise the girl took a seat beside him, letting her own legs fall over the cliff edge as well.

He shifted uncomfortably, but stubbornly refused to get up and walk away. It would be like losing a fight, but what the fight was about he didn't know. Velvet frowned at his silence, and leaned forward attempting to get a clearer view of his covered face.

"Is there a reason why you wear that?" Velvet suddenly asked, changing the direction of their conversation.

Sheik glanced at her, only to see Velvet staring directly into his deep orbs. Her peach eyes were bright with curiosity, but her expression was hesitant. He sighed, not wanting to speak with her at the moment.

"I see…" Velvet murmured after more silence elapsed between them.

Sheik looked at her again in confusion, and surprisingly the girl began to giggle. He furrowed his brow in confusion.

"You are just so much fun to talk with." She laughed sarcastically, but her smile was pure.

He shook his head, only growing more confused by the strange girl. She rolled her eyes and then stood up, stretching out her stiff limbs from her long day of travel. Her shoulders popped loudly, and she winced, gripping her left one delicately. It was the same shoulder Sheik had rested his head against the day before. She appeared to still be sore from supporting him.

"Your head's heavier than it looks." Velvet snickered, and then began to descend down the cliff trail, keeping a steadying hand against the rocky wall for balance and support.

Sheik stared after her, and snorted in displeasure. He didn't even need to say anything to get the girl to bash him, and it was very annoying. He pulled up on his cowl, and reset his gaze on the horizon.

He didn't return to the hut until much later, and crept in only to find Link and Velvet curled up in their beds, sound asleep. He glanced at the ground, only to find a rug with a pillow and blanket laid out for him. A vague smile traced his covered lips, and he froze as he did so, reaching up to touch the bandages around his face. When was the last time he had smiled?

He released a sigh, and sat down on the rug. He glanced up at the bed nearest to him, which happened to belong to Velvet. In sleep her once thoughtful and devious features melted away to reveal the young girl's true natural beauty.

Sheik shook his head sharply. No, he couldn't afford to be thinking such things. She was just a nuisance, a burden he had to put up with, not a friend. At the very least she was an ally, but not more. He quickly stretched out, and forced himself to get some sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Finally an update. Sorry folks, been busy with my life.**

With no leads by mid-noon the following day, the band of teens were beginning to grow discouraged. Though outwardly Sheik appeared calm and composed compared to his partners, on the inside he was ready to just bolt for the nearest hole in the wall and lock himself inside until someone less idiotic than these villagers could tell them where Impa left to.

Tempted to take himself away from everyone, Sheik jolted when someone suddenly touched his arm, making him withdraw instantly. His blood red gaze quickly found the young Goron child he had seen before, and he raised a curious brow.

"You want to know where white haired lady went, bruddah?" The stony boy questioned.

Sheik nodded.

"I saw her go up the mountain to my people. She seemed really worried about something, and wanted to tell our elders, bruddah." The child explained as best he could.

"Thank…you." Sheik was once again displeased by his inability to speak such simple words clearly and fluidly. His chilling tone wouldn't allow it, or so it seemed.

He turned and left the child to search for Link and Velvet, who hadn't noticed he had been pulled off to the side by the young Goron. He trotted up to them quickly, capturing their attention in the process.

"She went up the mountain to the Gorons." Sheik spoke quickly.

Velvet and Link exchanged surprised glances, but whether they were more surprised about the destination, or simply Sheik's luck at finding information would remain a mystery to the man.

"Well, I suppose we shouldn't waste any time getting there." Link muttered.

"What about the horses?" Velvet inquired.

Link smiled, rolling his eyes as if the question had been downright ridiculous. Sheik though found Velvet's inquiry to be well placed. Epona may have been accustomed to Link's strange travels, but Laban was a completely different story.

"Don't worry, Epona will keep track of Laban for us." Link assured, but Sheik still found that he was skeptical of the younger teen.

"Whatever you say Hero of Time." Velvet rolled her eyes, not believing the Hylian either.

"Oh come on, have a little faith in me. I have done this before." Link sighed in exasperation.

"Yeah, all alone with one horse and only yourself to look out for." The blue haired girl snuffed.

"That's not true…I had Navi." Link's voice softened on the last part, and a distant look danced through his sky blue orbs.

Sheik and Velvet exchanged glances, surprised by the usually cheery man's sudden twist in attitude. Sheik however shrugged it off faster than Velvet though; probably because he wasn't that concerned.

"Okay Link, I trust you." Velvet finally smiled.

Link blinked in confusion for a moment, before finally grinning and nodding in affirmation. Sheik assumed he had zoned out for a few seconds, and hadn't processed what Velvet had said until after she had finished speaking. He found it slightly annoying.

"Let's just go." Sheik turned and began walking towards the mountain.

"Wait, I've got to tell Renado what are plans are!" Link darted away, back towards the hut. Sheik contemplated stopping, but ultimately did not.

He glanced back to see Velvet watching him leave, and was startled to find a longing look in her eyes. Perplexed by the cause of her expression, he nearly tripped over his own two feet. Luckily he regained composure quickly and returned to his neutral expression and strode away. He didn't stop until he had reached the base of the mountain, where he sat himself up on a tall boulder to wait.

Sheik pulled out his lyre and plucked a soothing tune, finding the simple act stress relieving. His eyes closed as he played, not needing them to play his favorite melody. The hair prickled on the nape of his neck, and he cracked his crimson eyes open just enough to see Velvet staring up at him curiously.

The music stopped and he put away his instrument, making the girl frown slightly.

"Why'd you stop?" Velvet's voice was riddled with disappointment.

Sheik just lifted his bloody orbs up towards an approaching Link, and then sprang down from his perch, offering no words of response to the teenaged girl. The Hero of Time then reached their sides, and they began their assent up the mountain.

At first all Velvet could do was gape at the scenery, and comment how pretty it was. She would ramble on and on about how she believed this is what her eagle saw everyday, and how jealous she was. To Sheik's relief though the girl soon tired, and the only noise that came out of her mouth was the sound of her panting.

"How much farther until we arrive, Link?" Velvet gasped, her face flushed with color from strain and exhaustion.

The young man glanced back from his lead point. He frowned in thought for a moment, comically lowering his pointed ears as if the process was uncomfortable. Sheik probably would have laughed if he still had his old personality but now only blankly stared at the blonde.

"I believe just before nightfall, if we don't too many breaks." Link answered her.

"Ah that's just great…" Velvet puffed, and for a moment Sheik thought she was going to give up. "Oh well, at least I've got this view."

Sheik nearly rolled his eyes, when a rumbling noise suddenly caught his attention. Stiffening, Sheik's bloody orbs swiftly flashed up to the mountain wall they walked alongside, only to see a bizarre sight coming barreling straight for him.

It looked like a Goron rolled up tight, spinning rapidly down the mountain side. However, this isn't what Sheik was staring at. It was a young Zora, running backwards on top of the Goron in attempt to stay on. A giant grin was plastered to his scaly face when his strangely teal eyes suddenly spotted Sheik and his companions. A surprised yell sounded from him, and the Goron quickly flipped back into his normal bipedal stance, skidding safely to a halt. The Zora however wasn't so lucky.

He went sailing straight at Sheik, and collided with the teen, the two then tumbling head over heels on top of one another until coming to a less than graceful stop against a hard boulder.

"Sheik!" Velvet was the first to react to the strange and sudden new situation.

He grunted as he hefted the Zora off, whose face was dark with embarrassment. Sheik could now see the long Bermuda blue stripe running down his head and fin, only to continue down his back where it branched out around his ribs and gills to form a very skeletal design like that of a rib cage. His scales were surprisingly silvery, even possessing a metallic blue glow as the fading sun hit them. The silver blue scales though deepened into Bermuda blue once more when they ran down the Zora's arm fins.

The strange Zora stood, practically shaking himself out after his tumble. Sheik winced a pulled himself to his feet, feeling battered and bruised.

"Sorry about that sir, I didn't think anyone was coming up the mountain today." The Zora smiled apologetically.

Sheik quickly determined that he could be no older than twenty years, and judging by his size, was a bit on the short size for a Zora, being only around six foot, but built rather lengthy and limber.

"Who are you? And what were you doing just now!?!" Link stepped forward in confusion.

The Zora blinked as if registering Link's presence for the first time. To Sheik's surprise he saw that within the teal color of this Zora's eyes were powder blue flecks as well, which was another trait that distinguished him from most other black eyed Zoras.

"I'm called Azerian, and you must be the Hero of Time these Gorons are always rambling on about! I must say, I thought you'd be a bit taller." He laughed with the usual Zora melody that all of his people seemed to possess, but somehow his was more guttural, if that was even possible.

"Well met Azerian, I'm Link, this is Velvet, and that is Sheik." Link introduced them.

Azerian's smile grew strained when he looked at Sheik, and he nervously rubbed the back of his slick neck.

"Sheik eh?"

Sheik made no facial expression to ease the Zora's mind and much to his satisfaction Azerian began to fidget.

"I uh, am truly sorry for running into ya." He apologized yet again.

Sheik released a disapproving tisk, which only made the Zora frown further. Velvet sprang in front of him though, creating a comfort barrier for Azerian.

"Don't mind Sheik. He doesn't like anyone." She smiled warmly.

Sheik glared at her, but she was either immune to his mental stabs, or was simply oblivious. He had a strong feeling it was the first one.

Azerian grinned at that, flashing a pair of slightly sharper teeth. Sheik felt his brow draw together as he tried to piece together what exactly the Zora had been doing, and why he had been balancing on top of a rolling Goron.

"So, Azerian, what exactly were you doing?" Link asked just as perplexed as Sheik, only showing it outwardly.

Azerian shrugged, and innocent look coming across his stream line features. "I was just taking up a bet with one of the Gorons that I wouldn't ride one of them down the mountain. And, I just won." He puffed up with pride.

Sheik crossed his arms, quickly drawing the conclusion that this Zora was nothing like the rest of his people. He noted that this guy even wore clothing, even if it was revealing, which was extremely different from his bare skinned people.

Draped around his hips was a thick belt made of bones, with a fish skull clasp in the front. Pouches were slung on it, most empty or ripped. Beneath his belt a long jet black cloth fell down that shimmered from dark imbedded scales, covering both his lower torso and rear, that would have been very revealing if he had been human. Save for the belt wrapped around his hips, his sides were completely exposed, along with his legs.

"Won? What did you win?"

Azerian chuckled, and glanced up at the Goron that was treading carefully down the mountainside to join them. He threw a friendly wave towards them, eyeing Link especially.

"Just a few orange rupees to tie me over until I find a place to settle down," the Zora admitted.

"A few? How many is a few?" Velvet's eyes had lit up, and Sheik wondered if she had an attraction to treasures like most young women her age.

Azerian's eyes swerved up to the sky in thought, "erm, fifty."

Velvet's eyes widened to the point where Sheik was ready to catch them if they fell from her head. Orange was the most valuable of rupees after all, and he had never actually possessed such a gem, simply because his people never had much need for wealth or luxury.

"Only fifty to run down the side of a mountain on top of a Goron?" Link cocked a brow, making both Velvet and Sheik stagger to catch their breath.

The boy was expecting him to get more than that? Sheik could scarcely believe his ears.

"Unfortunately." Azerian winced.

Sheik found himself exchanging a surprised glance with Velvet despite himself. Neither could believe what these two were saying. Sheik couldn't help but place a wrapped hand on his own money pouch, draped loosely just behind his hip. Half of him was surprised it was still there after Azerian's collision, and the other half was disappointed it was almost empty. Only two small rupees were within it; there color hardly making them of any value at all. He couldn't even buy a jar of milk if he really needed it.

Velvet seemed to notice his uncomfortable movement but quickly turned away, as if she was embarrassed to have seen. Sheik shrugged it off, but couldn't help but feel a nag in the back of his mind, telling him he should have been more concerned about his financial situation.

A sigh escaped him as he shut his eyes. It didn't really matter at the moment, he reasoned. As soon as this job was completed for the Princess, he was sure he could provide well enough for himself to move into a small populated area, on the outskirts of it of course. That way he could live in relative peace, with no monsters constantly plaguing him every time he took a walk.

His fantasies were quickly stifled when Link's and Azerian's combined laughter rattled the mountainside. The Goron had just reached them, but had slid and fallen right down on his face, getting a mouthful of dirt.

The large rock man seemed disturbed by it, but not disgusted. A rocky diet did do that to a person. Now with the Goron in tow, they resumed there walk up the mountain, only now with Azerian and Link chattering away like they were long lost friends or something.

Velvet's eyes twinkled with fascination as she studied the Zora before her, trying to absorb every detail about him. Sheik almost wondered why she was so transfixed on the aquatic humanoid when her pale gaze suddenly fell upon him.

"I've never met a real Zora before." She whispered to the Sheikah quietly enough so the others couldn't hear.

"Well he's a bad first impression." Sheik commented just a lowly.

"Why's that?" Velvet was only curious, but Sheik couldn't help but grow put off by her questioning. The person she should have been asking was Link, not him. Link obviously had more experience with Zoras, while Sheik himself had only had a few brief encounters and sightings. A life on the edge of a desert tended to keep away species that needed large amounts of water.

"He's weird." Sheik put it simply.

This of all things made the girl suddenly burst into a nearly uncontrollable fit of laughter. Everyone turned to stare back at her and Sheik felt himself yearning to slip away. Attention was not something he wanted; ever.

"Sorry, sorry, but that, coming from you!?! Hysterical!" She gasped for breath as her laughter slowly subsided.

Sheik failed to see the humor in it all, which caused his eyes to narrow in annoyance without his consent. Velvet immediately clammed up and stared at the ground with a new found interest.

Something tugged within Sheik's chest; uncomfortable but not quiet painful. He struggled to understand what it was for a second, until he realized it was not a physical feeling, but an emotion. Guilt.

It confused him as well as worried him. He was supposed to be immune to such a trivial emotion by now; why was it bothering him?

"Erm Sheik, we're going to leave you behind if you don't hurry up!" Link's voice called from up ahead, jolting the Sheikah back to his senses.

Another sigh escaped him. He could try figuring out his mental state later.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm still alive, and I'm still writing! I just haven't had time for this story, till now! Hope you all like...it was a hard chapter to get through.**

They reached the top of the mountain hold right on schedule, just as the sun completely disappeared from view. Thick blankets of stars strung high in the heavens above, allowing some light to faintly illuminate their path as they spotted the Goron village.

Sheik had never cared for the brutish race, finding them much too loud and dangerous. Sure they were a peaceful people normally, but when riled a Goron could easily flatten an entire Hylian village single handedly.

Azerian was holding up a boisterous conversation with his Goron friend, bragging and guessing about how the others would react when they learned he had successfully pulled off the bet. The Goron said something about him being crazy, but phrased it in such a way he sounded like he was praising the Zora. Sheik had no doubt he was.

Not too many Gorons stared as they entered, easily recognizing Link with scarcely a glance. The boy was definitely popular to, because many waved and called him their brother. Link would just respond with his own wave and a silly grin.

"Wow, there's so many." Velvet whispered, more to herself than to Sheik.

He rolled his eyes. Of course there was a lot of Gorons; they were in a village were they not? Sheik's bloody orbs then locked onto an elderly looking Goron walking over who was very short for a Goron, but about equal height with Link.

"It has been a long time Link. What brings you here?" This Goron did not speak with the accent behind his words, surprising the Sheikah.

"We heard that Impa passed through here, did you see her?" Link asked, cutting to the chase quickly. Sheik took the Gorons as a people that didn't like to beat around the bush, or at least, not this particular elder.

"That white haired woman who was in such a rush? She spoke with me very briefly and did not even stay the night." The burly elder answered.

"Did she say where she was going, or what she was doing?"

The group listened silently, anxious about this Goron's answer. The rocky man hesitated, obviously trying to recall the event.

"She mentioned a great trouble had fallen on the land and she needed to stop it quickly. She asked us if we knew where some locket had been hidden, so we told her. I told her though she would never get the trinket."

Link stiffened and turned his blue eyes back at Sheik's crimson ones, sharing a brief mutual thought.

"And where is it that you told her to go?" Link implored, wide eyed and ready.

The Goron elder scratched his rough chin in thought for a moment but not because he was having difficulty remembering. His black beady eyes shifted back to Sheik, evaluating him more closely than he was comfortable.

"Who is this man with you brother Link? He feels oddly familiar."

Link frowned, seeing he wasn't going to get an immediate answer. Instead the young hero turned to Sheik, beckoning him to step closer for politeness's sake. He yielded to the hero and came close enough so the Goron could properly see him.

"This is Sheik; he is Impa's brother and the last of his clan." Link introduced modestly.

"I was not aware she had relatives. The boy looks nothing alike." The elder frowned.

Sheik fidgeted, not liking all this attention, or how his heritage was being questioned.

"The more accurate term would be half brother." Velvet suddenly stepped forward.

Sheik realized she was shaking and wide eyed. It seemed her former awe had melted into nervousness and uncertainty. She was not in her element after all.

"And who is this young one?"

Velvet strung her fingers together nervously, "my name is Velvet."

The Goron elder grinned at that and then returned his attention to Link. Sheik was quickly under the impression that the Goron liked youthful Hylians.

"Are you also in pursuit of the locket?"

Link squirmed for a moment as he tried to compose his next statement, but Sheik had lost his patience. It was late, he was tired from walking up hill all day, and it was starting to get chilly even by the heat of the volcano.

"We're looking for it, yes." Sheik snapped shortly.

The elder raised a rocky brow but the Sheikah couldn't tell if it was a good thing or a bad thing. Link leaned from foot to foot, discomforted by the sudden silence.

"And just what would you do with this power, Sheikah?" The Goron questioned.

Sheik nearly snorted in exasperation. Did everyone he meet have to write him off as suspicious and cynical?

"Seal it away; destroy it if I must." Sheik answered sharply, his cold tone ringing through each distinctly spoken word.

"Are you now? I suppose you are, if you are traveling with brother Link, yes? I shall tell you then, but you will need guide." The Goron elder turned his gaze towards Azerian, who was pocketing his well earned rupees. "Azerian, come please."

The Zora raised his scaly brow, confused by his summoning.

"Brother Link and his friends need to get to the locket piece the Sheikah woman was searching for earlier. You said you knew an easier path after she left, but it was a secret to the Zora, yes?"

Azerian nodded, walking over and looking at the threesome with curious eyes. He returned his attention to the Goron elder.

"That's true but, I didn't mean it was easier. It's just faster." Azerian admitted offhandedly.

"And time seems to be important to brother Link, he will need your guidance." The elder implored.

Sheik wondered why Azerian would even bother listening to the Gorons demands in the first place. He was a Zora wasn't he? That made him entitled only to listen to his own ruler, whom Sheik recalled was currently King Ralis.

"I don't know, it's a Zora secret…" Azerian's face contorted into a look of pain at the mention of his people's name, like it was a foul word.

"Does it go through Zora territory?"

"No…" Azerian's gaze wandered.

"Then they shouldn't give you any trouble my scaly friend. I will vouch for you if there is trouble, as will our Hero of Time, I am sure." The elder's gaze flashed to Link, who nodded quickly, but looked confused.

Azerian shuffled his webbed feet for a few minutes, before letting out a huff. He then nodded his head, but the way he did it made Sheik feel like Azerian was sentencing himself to death. What could have possibly made the Zora so nervous about his own people, when he was willing to ride a Goron down a mountain side for kicks?

"I'll take them as far as I know, but once we're past that point, I'm done." He spoke like the words were burning his tongue.

"Good, you are a much braver Zora than most I know." The Goron elder grinned broadly, displaying his thick teeth.

"That or just an idiot, but hey, I'll take what I can get." The strangely colored Zora suddenly laughed, brushing off his previous nervousness without even a flinch.

Link smiled to Velvet and Sheik, pleased that they could get moving again. Sheik noticed Velvet was staring intently at Azerian, never taking her peach orbs off of his exotic teal ones. She seemed to be studying them like a book, and her mouth pinched together in disapproval, making Sheik wonder what she was thinking. He shrugged it off though, having no reason to wonder about another's private thoughts. It was not his place to know.

"Thank you for you help." Link returned to looking at the elder, who only laughed and nodded in response.

"Take care brother, we would not like it if you come back in pieces."

With that farewell they turned and exited the Goron village, Link visibly a few shades paler than the norm. Velvet was giggling at him, and teasing him about how she'd make sure he'd still be in one piece when they buried him. His pallor only continued to lighten.

"You three just wait here, I'll go collect my things and then we can go. That is if ya want ta go right now?" Azerian shrugged.

Link hummed over the thought for a few moments, but Sheik intervened before he could say anything.

"We should get as far as we safely can tonight. We've already wasted too much time." Sheik snapped and shot a glare at Link, who looked shorter than usual.

"All righty then, an early start late at night it is! Be back in a jiff, don't move without me!" Azerian grinned and then took off, somehow moving elegantly with his finned feet.

"I've always wondered how they run like that. You'd think they'd trip or something." Link shrugged. "Course when I was a Zora I mostly swam…" Sheik and Velvet both stared at Link wide eyed.

"I wasn't a real Zora! See there was this enchanted mask…" Link started defending himself.

"Link, I believe you but please, the next time you say something so far fetched, try to prepare us first before we go into shock or something." Velvet put a comforting hand on his large shoulder.

"O-Okay." He nodded.

Sheik snorted and sat down, seeing nothing better to do while they waited for their new 'friend' to return. He half wondered just what the Zora would be needing.

"Hey Sheik?" Velvet spun her eyes on the Sheikah.

He met her gaze uncertainly.

"Do you think you could play some music to pass the time?"

He frowned beneath his cowl and shifted his gaze to Link, wondering if the hero would some how save him. Link just grinned and then pulled out something from his belt pouch. At first Sheik couldn't identify it, but then realized it was an ocarina.

"I'll play if you play!" Link offered.

Velvet's eyes lit up at seeing Link's instrument, and then returned them to Sheik, practically begging him with only her pathetic look.

"Fine." Sheik growled, and freed his lyre. "Can you play this?" Sheik directed his attention to Link.

He struck a cord, and then began to play a soft tune, that slowly picked up pace. Link's eyes widened in realization, and he joined in much quicker than the Sheikah had anticipated. None-the-less he continued to play until the song was through with Link in perfect sync with him.

Sheik stared up at Link and cocked a brow, putting his lyre aside.

"How did you know that song?"

Link's former smile faded slightly, and he bashfully rubbed the back of his neck.

"You…erm well, a Sheikah taught it to me years ago. It just came right back to me when I heard you start playing." He was backing up and constantly shifting his weight, signaling the conversation was making him uncomfortable. This aroused Sheik's interests, but he didn't need to press matters.

He looked away and leaned back, signaling to Link he was done questioning him. The young man heaved a grateful sigh, and the small group then waited for their newest addition to return. Sheik secretly hoped it wouldn't take long, for fear he'd drift off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Don't worry, still alive! I've just been taking a break and focusing on my art. Toodles! (wait, who actually says toodles? nevermind...)**

A nudge awoke Sheik from his slumber, causing him to jerk upright in sudden alertness. Link smirked at his reaction and pulled back, turning to Velvet who also seemed to have fallen asleep. Azerian had returned, and with him a long spear, as tall as he was. Long sharps scales hung from it and jingled together with each movement, all of them looped around a single hole, which had a sharp spear head wrapped onto it, and Sheik could tell it once belonged to a monster of a fish.

"Like my walking stick?" Azerian joked boisterously.

Sheik ignored his comment and stood, half watching Link attempt to wake Velvet. The girl wasn't having it. To move things along, Sheik gave her a sharp push, not nearly as gentle as Link had been but not hard enough to harm the girl either. She sat up and glared at him, but the Sheikah ignored it and began to walk.

"Not a very patient fellow is he?" He heard Azerian ask.

"Nah, he's just anxious." Link corrected.

Sheik glanced back at the group, dipping his head to try and get them to follow. Azerian hustled up to his side, grinning good naturedly.

"And here I thought I was supposed to be the guide."

Sheik ignored the remark and continued, Velvet and Link having now caught up with all their baggage. The girl was still glaring at him, but his sharp gaze never once met hers, which only further infuriated her.

"Sheik, could you at least hold this?" Velvet finally cracked.

Sheik looked back at her for the first time, soaking in the fact she had been carrying a backpack, probably with some of Azerian's extra equipment. He sighed and extended his hand, willing to take it since the girl would only slow them down with so much weight. Velvet smiled in relief, though it wasn't directed at Sheik. It was a more selfish self serving smile, but it didn't affect him.

Once the surprisingly heavy backpack was strapped over his shoulders, the group continued on, Azerian showing them the easiest and quickest paths to take in the darkness. The only available light came from the stars themselves, since the moon was hidden within the mountain range. Familiar constellations leaped out at Sheik as usual, but he didn't bother to name them, it was too distracting. Velvet suddenly whistled, and Sheik spotted her bird who's name escaped him fly into view.

"Go tell Sabler where I am Farran. I'm sure he's worried." Velvet called up to her flying companion, who quickly banked and whizzed back out of sight.

"Does Farran always follow you wherever you go?" Link asked in amazement.

"I guess he's kinda like Epona," Velvet shrugged, "but this is also the first time I've been so far from home. I honestly wasn't certain he'd follow us this far into the mountains."

"He's very loyal." Azerian smirked, his larger pupils scanning through the night air much better than the rest of the gang.

Velvet smiled at the Zora, and when he inquired her background, she gave him her full story, even bringing him up to speed on everything that had happened to her after she joined Link and Sheik. The sandy blonde disliked her carelessness and obvious ignorance of the full gravity of their situation, but he wasn't about to make a scene about it. Staying quiet and out of the way was what he did best, and he wasn't going to try and change that now.

When fatigue finally began to drip into Sheik's eyes, Velvet complained of her weariness. His automatic reaction was to try and go a little further, but both Link and Azerian were sympathetic, and agreed they had gone far enough. Link then glanced at Sheik.

"Hey Sheik, do you think you can find us something to burn?"

The red eyed man nodded, quickly springing up the slope they'd been walking alongside with little effort. He could just barely hear Azerian breathe out an impressed whistle as he bound away.

With another leap Sheik launched himself onto a high boulder that had obviously fallen loose during a rock slide. A warning flag went up in Sheik's mind, making him scan the mountainside towering above him. He had no way of knowing how fresh the rock slide was, especially since none of it was shifting. Cautious now, Sheik navigated through the loose rock, on occasion jumping over a few rocks that looked unsafe. He did not want to twist his ankle so far from the others, knowing there was no way they could reach him.

Then he spotted what he had been searching for. It was an older tree, dead from the harsh environment of the mountain side, but as he grew closer he realized it had been struck by lightning. That however would be to the Sheikah's benefit.

He stripped back the charred bark, dry and breakable, easy to burn. He stuffed as many as he could into the pack he had kept on him and then tucked the rest beneath his arms. Now loaded down, his return to the others was much slower.

After springing onto the first boulder he had perched on, he could just make out the silhouettes of the others down below. His orbs then scanned up the mountain side, and he heaved a small sigh of relief when he saw the ground over here was all intact. There was no immediate danger.

He alighted down from the slope, dropping his findings to reveal his presence. Link gave him a grateful smile and immediately built up a merry fire, which the three were eager to gather around. Sheik hung back, returning his gaze up to the mountain. Rock slide risk or not, this area was not safe, nor ever would it be. The fact it was more perilous at night didn't help Sheik relax any.

"Sheik, aren't you hungry?" Link called over to him, holding up one of the sticks he had collected with a piece of sausage stuck onto it.

He looked away, staring out at the dazzling view of the surrounding mountains. His steady breath turned to vapor in the air, uninhibited by the thin bandages covering his face. He leaned up against a boulder, closing his eyes and blocking out Link's further inquiry. He hadn't realized how tired he was.

Finally the talk from the group died down, and Sheik lifted a heavy lid open to see they were all asleep, still curled up around the fire which was low on wood. He stepped over quietly, adding a few more pieces to keep it going for the night. He frowned when he ran out before he had built up the fire again. He glanced around for more material, but it was all gone, used up to make the flame hot enough for cooking earlier.

"Well isn't that grand?" Sheik muttered to himself, too lowly to disturb the others.

He stood up and sprang back up the slope, deciding that they would need more wood if they wanted to keep warm through the night. His gaze flashed back at Velvet, whose teeth were already chattering. He quickened his pace.

Sheik sprang up onto the boulder for the third time that night, and he surveyed the ground he'd have to pass over yet again. Once again thoughts of accidental injury crossed his mind, and he couldn't help but flinch.

If it been only him, he'd abandon the idea of getting more wood and just deal with the cold for one night, but with others he had a responsibility to keep them in good condition for efficient travel. At least, that was what Sheik reasoned at the moment. Before he could spring off his perch, a creak rang out, along with the sound of small rocks shifting and rolling away.

The Sheikah froze, staring down at his feet in disbelief. The boulder suddenly began to roll, with Sheik still on top of it. A gasp of surprise exhaled from his lungs and he sprang off, landing less than gracefully on the loose rubble behind him.

The boulder rolled away down the mountain side, making quiet a racket and rattling the ground around him. Sheik's eyes widened slowly, realizing what the movement was sure to cause. Before he could react a rumble rippled out behind him, and the sound of loose stone met his ears.

"Shit," Sheik spun around.

Large boulders were hurdling down towards him, with no way of being stopped. He counted them and calculated their speed, jumping over and around the flying obstacles with little hesitation. Sheik's breath began to rasp and sweat built up on his brow. Finally though the oncoming boulders settled again, and the mountain became peaceful once more.

The Sheikah rocked forward panting heavily, his weariness threatening that he'd faint. He blinked his sagging eyelids rapidly, hoping it would keep him alert. A crack rang out and suddenly a sharp pain found Sheik's side.

Sheik hissed and realized a fair size stone had flung itself down the mountain last minute, and had collided directly into the dark blonde's hip. He groaned, knowing it was going to be very tender in the morning.

Trying not to grumble to himself, Sheik began making his way over to the tree once more, and gathered what he was sure was more than enough firewood. When he finally made it back to the others, he was shocked to see they were all still sound asleep. How in the world had they slept through the rock slide? Sheik just shook his head and gave up, setting down his hard earned prize and then adding it to the fire. He noticed Velvet's shivering started to even out, and a soft breath escaped him.

At least he had done something right despite all the trouble it had caused. Sheik walked away, finding a nook in the mountain side and then falling to sleep in it; sufficiently worn out from his trying day.


	14. Chapter 14

**I am a horrible person for not updating this more. What's it been, months? Geezus!**

"Rise and shine bandage boy, time to go!" Velvet's voice jarred the blonde into alertness, and he barely kept a groan from rising in his throat when the bright sunlight filtered into his sensitive eyes.

Part of him wondered why he had slept in later than the others, while the other part knew he had been more worn out than previously thought. Carefully he rose to his feet, stretching his stiff joints in the process.

"Sleep well?" Velvet smiled honestly. She seemed to be in a good mood at the moment.

"Like a baby." Sheik snorted and walked past her, grabbing a pack and shouldering it carefully.

Velvet's eyes seemed to widen. "Was that sarcasm?" She seemed both stunned and amused at the same time.

Sheik just gave her a glare and turned away, settling his attention on Link and Azerian, who had both been watching the spectacle with goofy grins.

"Can we move on now?" Sheik snarled, glaring at the Hero of Time especially.

Link just laughed and nudged Azerian to signal they should in fact get moving. The Zora nodded and once again started to lead them, but he paused as they wound around the mountain.

"Looks like a rock slide came through here recently." He pointed at the rubble filled trail.

Sheik snorted at the rocks with disdain, kicking a pebble vengefully. His hip was hurting from walking, and he was sure it would slow him down if something dangerous happened. Velvet raised her brow at the Sheikah, keying in on his anger.

"Did that pebble do something to you?" She laughed, toying with the fact Sheik was showing his emotions for once.

Sheik glared at her silently for a moment, debating if answering would be worth it. He deemed he had nothing to lose talking with the girl that loved to spite him.

"It might have."

Velvet stood there blinking at him in confusion when he turned away and once again started stalking after Link and Azerian, who had been oblivious through the whole exchange. Azerian seemed concerned about the stability of the mountain, but he was also unwilling to take them on a different path. Rock slide chance or not, the way they were going was still the safest.

"Just stay close behind me. No sense in loosening up this mountain any more than it already is." Azerian's voice was flat, signaling how serious he was on the matter.

Silently Sheik agreed, not wanting to have the spring through another barrage of falling rock. Plus he doubted the others could avoid getting crushed like he could. For a while they followed Azerian in a straight line, with Sheik trailing at the back and Velvet nearly clinging to Link and watching the mountain with a fearful eye.

Finally Velvet relaxed enough to glance back at the Sheikah, and when she did she froze.

"Sheik, you're limping."

This caught both Link's and Azerian's attention and the party came to a halt. Sheik growled under his breath, hating that he'd been caught. Link walked around the blue haired girl and was quick to approach the other blonde's side.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Link asked concerned.

"It's nothing. I'm fine." Sheik tried to dismiss. He did feel like he'd be all right, as long as he didn't have to do anything too pressing at the given moment.

"Sure, just like how you were fine when that arrow cut your arm." Link's eyes hardened.

"It was fine then, until I got hit with a different arrow." Sheik reminded, trying to clarify the facts.

Link just gave him a pointed look and crossed his arms.

"Just tell me what you hurt, and then I'll decide if you're really fine or not."

Sheik sighed, seeing he wasn't going to be able to talk his way out of it. He noticed Velvet had a carefully placed blank expression on her face, while Azerian looked almost alarmed. He made a mental note that Azerian probably did not react well around injuries.

"It's just my hip." Sheik gritted his teeth.

"And how did you hurt your hip?" Link raised a brow and glanced at the hip Sheik had indicated to, his right.

Sheik for once looked away, not wanting to tell them about his midnight escapade to retrieve more wood. Plus he was bitter that they didn't have the wariness to wake in the middle of the night and hear the said rock slide they were now standing in the remains of.

Sheik once again went with the vague approach. "A rock thought it was funny."

Much to his surprise Velvet burst into laughter, slightly alarming Link as well. The two blondes stared at her incredulously until her laughter subsided.

"So that's why you were so mad at that pebble!" She declared.

Sheik tried not to hiss in annoyance, but his emotional guard had been seemingly left behind when they moved out that day. He blamed it being an irregular sleeping pattern.

Finally Link gave him a less hostile look.

"Okay Sheik, I'll let it go, but you be careful. We kinda need you since you're the only one that can seal up the darn locket!"

Sheik just nodded, snorting to himself in annoyance from his own performance level. If he had been alone he wouldn't have been hurt because he wouldn't have had to get up and get more firewood for the others. They were so annoying to have to take care of and constantly factor into any given situation.

Finally the group moved on, Sheik still bringing up the rear but now getting careful glances from the others at regular intervals. None of them believed that he was okay. If he had been a more uptight person he would have yelled or said something to get them to stop, but he wasn't, so he allowed his red orbs to wander and track their progress. It was a good distraction from his discomfort as well.

Then they came to a fork in the trail. One went up to wind around the side of a mountain, where one misstep would leave a traveler falling to his death, while the other disappeared into a cave, so black that not even Sheik's sharp vision could pierce it. All eyes turned to Azerian.

"Ah yes, the old fork in the road. How inconvenient." He glanced at the expectant eyes. "Well I guess I'll give you all a choice on this one." He rubbed the back of his neck, "cause neither path is safer than the other."

Velvet was quick to throw a glance at Sheik before focusing her attention on Link. The hero was definitely running the risks and possibilities through his head judging by the look on his face. As far as Sheik could tell he didn't like the outcomes.

"Well how stable do you think this mountain is?" Link finally asked.

"Not very, judging by the recent rock slide back there." Azerian shrugged.

"Well, its fall to our death, get caught in a rock slide, or get buried inside a cave or trapped." Link turned his blue gaze to Sheik.

"What do you think?"

Sheik half widened his eyes, taken aback that Link had asked for his advice. He wasn't sure why it made him so uncomfortable.

"I don't like suffocating to death." He answered simply.

Link grinned at that and then gave a nod, "up the mountain it is then."

As they made their ascent, Sheik trailed further and further behind, trying not to wince as he trudged up the incline, and using his hair to shield his face in hopes that the others wouldn't notice his physical distress. Thankfully they were preoccupied with not falling to their deaths, especially Velvet.

A high pitched shriek echoed out through the mountains, making everyone freeze. Velvet glanced up and looked about wildly, searching for the source of the noise. Sheik relaxed upon seeing it was just Farran, having returned already. It meant the wolves were closer than originally thought.

Velvet lifted up her arm and the great white raptor alighted down on it, releasing a pleased churring noise as the blue haired girl stroked his feathers.

"Good boy Farran, you're such a good eagle. Here, have a treat." Velvet freed a piece of meat and fed her flying companion, grinning and preening him the entire time.

Sheik rolled his eyes, disgusted with her mushy voice. Suddenly a pebble made sharp contact with his forehead and he reeled back in surprise.

"Don't make fun of me." Velvet snarled, and quickly went back to adoring Farran.

Sheik rubbed the now sore spot, glaring daggers into Velvet, but the girl acted as if he didn't even exist. Azerian covered his mouth in a pitiful attempt not the laugh, but the Zora couldn't hold back for long.

"Geeze you two act like siblings." Azerian chortled merrily.

Velvet raised a brow at the Zora, while Sheik crossed his arms unhappily.

"It's the Sheikah blood Azerian. They've both got it, so they have to be at each others' throats since no one else is." Link whispered, not realizing, or not caring, that Sheik could still hear him.

Ignoring the whispering young 'men' Velvet released Farran and allowed him to circle lazily above their heads. Sheik watched the bird warily, imagining Velvet calling him down to attack his head. He had no doubt she'd do it if she got angry enough.

"So how long do you think it'll take to reach this Zora place?" Link asked now that they had begun moving again.

Azerian scrunched his angular nose in thought for a moment, even making obvious counting noises.

"Well, this route is a tiny bit faster than the caves, so I'd say with our progress yesterday we could reach it by dinner. Then you three can be on your merry way, and I'll be on mine." Azerian grinned.

"Wait, I thought you said you were taking us as far as you knew?" Velvet stepped up to his side, hugging the wall of the mountain.

Azerian scratched the back of his neck yet again. "Well yes...I was kinda hoping you wouldn't remember."

"Azerian..." Velvet looked like she was ready to swat him atop the head.

"Okay, the truth is I haven't been down in there for years. I can remember this path sure, but in there it's a labyrinth of dead ends and drop offs," Azerian's voice was stricken with fear of the unknown.

Link just sighed and face palmed himself while Velvet rolled her eyes. None of them were very impressed with the Zora at the moment.

"Okay, okay, I guess I can try and take ya in a ways. No harm in trying, right?" The Zora twiddled with the fabric draped over his hips, making his skeleton belt clink together with the comforting movement.

Velvet still looked annoyed, but Link nodded his head and cheered right back up. Sheik half wondered to himself if Link was prone to drastic mood swings. After a moment he concluded the Hylian was just simple minded.

"We should keep moving," Sheik stated simply, hoping to break up the conversation.

As they began to walk again, a faint rumbling noise just barely hinted inside of Sheik's ears. He froze, immediately disturbed by the sound and searched around wildly. Velvet glanced back in time to see his spinning and gave him an odd look.

"Sheik, what are you doing?""

Sheik froze and stared at her for a moment before slowly raising his eyes up towards the mountain top. A barely audible gasp escaped him as he saw giant boulders and rubble coming hurdling down straight for them. Velvet followed his gaze as well as the others, all of whom dropped their mouths open in unison.

"Rock slide!" Link shouted as if the others didn't see. "Move, move, move!"

The group took off down the path, no longer focused on the dangerous drop off beside them, but on the hurdling rocks coming at them from above. Sheik clenched his teeth together tightly as his hip protested against his speed. He couldn't afford to slow down, especially since he was at the rear.

To his dismay Velvet stumbled and teetered out into the open air along the side of the path, not even screaming due to sheer shock. Sheik lunged forward and latched onto her waist, pulling her back to safety and lifting her up into his arms. Now with a passenger Sheik continued to run.

"Sheik!" It took Velvet a moment to realize what happened. "You saved me," her voice sounded as if she was in disbelief.

"Just tell me if the rocks get too close," Sheik snapped as he felt the strain from carrying her dragging him down.

He was already falling further behind Link and Azerian, and the rock slide wasn't getting any slower. If the boulder's speed proved to be too great, Sheik realized he'd have to sacrifice either Velvet or himself so that the other could perhaps be spared. And the Sheikah's survival instincts were strong.

"R-Right," Velvet wrapped her arms around Sheik's neck like a vise.

Sheik tried to put more step in his stride as the sound of rumbling grew louder until it was roaring in his ears. The rocks were nearly upon them and he didn't need to glance back to confirm it. Velvet's now choking grip was enough to tell him he wasn't going to make it, at least not with her.

His eyes darted to the edge of the path, analyzing the plummet down. The fall had to be several thousand feet, but then something caught the Sheikah's eye. It was a small ledge, just big enough for one. Due to a slight overhang above it, the ledge would be completely sheltered from the rock slide until it passed. Then it would only be a matter of climbing back up. Sheik glanced at Velvet in his arms and set his jaw.

He would make it if he jumped down and let the girl go. He would survive to possibly save the world from evil and redeem himself. He would finally have respect from his peers and not distrustful looks. He would be able to live in peace and comfort for the rest of his days.

Sheik narrowed his eyes as he decided that the ledge was his only hope. Quickly he skidded to a halt and dropped Velvet, though he grip around his neck did not release. Her peach eyes locked with his, wide in horror and confusion. Sheik simply glared back at her and pried her hands off of him. He knew what he had to do with a hardened heart.


	15. Chapter 15

**What's this? An update? HOOZAAH! Thank you all for the reviews, and a special shout out for KageBecks27 who totally inspired me to write this and upload it in one day. ;)  
**

Sheik shoved Velvet off the cliff side with a solid push, sending her flying out into the open air. Within seconds though she landed on the tiny ledge and scrabbled back into it where it was safe. Her large eyes just barely looked back up at the Sheikah, realization alighting them.

Sheik spun around to face the oncoming rocks. In a matter of seconds they'd overwhelm him and smoother out his existence. He sprang into the air as the first boulder came, using it as leverage to further his spring. The smaller rocks pelted his body and face, but he paid them no mind as he focused on avoiding the largest boulders. They were coming too fast for even the Sheikah, and the slightest misstep would end up killing him.

The clattering or the rocks drowned out his thoughts and rang through his head and made his sensitive ears throb. Each step and push off of an oncoming boulder sent a jolt through Sheik's bones. Pants from fatigue set in fast and sweat ran quickly down his brow and threatened to blind him. Bleary eyed Sheik tried to blink the stinging droplets away but it was no use. He couldn't afford to move his arm out of balance with his body to wipe them either, or risk being pulverized.

A smaller rock struck the Sheikah's bad hip again, this time making him cry out, though the sound was drowned out by the falling boulders. Dust that had been swirling through the air turned into a hazy cloud of brown and gray, dropping visibility for the already partially blinded Sheikah in half.

He grunted as his hip protested against his jumps and flips, the burning telling him it wouldn't hold out much longer. Sheik furrowed his brow grimly as he realized he'd only last a few more seconds.

As if the goddesses had sensed Sheik's distress, the barrage of rocks and boulders began to slow, and the blonde was able to catch his breath again. The rock slide turned into a trickle and Sheik sprang onto a stable purchase gasping heavily.

He reeled at the fact that he was still alive, and most importantly still in one piece. Slowly Sheik lifted his red eyes up into the settling dust. Link was standing with Azerian not too far off with his mouth wide open in both amazement and shock. The young hero quickly shook his head though and sprang onto the boulders heading for the Sheikah.

"Sheik, are you okay?" He called hastily.

Sheik took a few more deep breaths until his breathing had mostly evened out before answering.

"I'll survive, we need to get to Velvet."

Link stared at Sheik in bewilderment for a moment before the Sheikah pointed at the cliff edge.

"She went over the cliff!" Link yelped in alarm.

Sheik seriously considered smacking the younger teen upside the head as he gingerly hopped off his perch.

"No, she's on a ledge," Sheik clarified as he heavily limped over to the spot.

"Sheik, your leg..." Link pointed but smartly stopped short.

The Sheikah glared at Link pointedly for a moment. "Velvet comes first."

However unable to help himself Sheik glanced down at his right leg and saw that blood was seeping through the unbroken fabric. He shook his head to himself wearily. Why did he have to get struck on the hip? It was such an awkward area to treat, especially with others around.

With a few well placed steps Sheik peered over the edge and scanned the wall below. Relief flooded through him when he saw Velvet stare back up at him with round eyes. They glittered from tears and the girl hastily wiped them away.

"Sheik, you're okay!" She smiled through a thick voice.

Sheik just nodded and glanced back at Link, who looked confused for some reason.

"Wait, did you throw Velvet off the cliff?"

"Perhaps," Sheik kept his tone even and emotionless.

Then Azerian found his way over, only he was carrying some rope. Hesitantly he held it out to Sheik, who snatched it quickly and tied a loop through one end. Then he lowered it down to Velvet and she managed to seat herself. With Link's and Azerian's help they tugged the girl back up to relative safety.

Velvet sniffled as the three males guided her off the rocks and back onto the path, and Sheik guessed she was trying not to break down in front of them. She wasn't used to such life threatening situations after all.

Slowly she faced Sheik and barely made eye contact with the man. Her lips trembled making her smack her hand over her mouth for a moment as she regained control. Slowly she lowered it back down and blinked out the last of her tears.

"Thank you, Sheik," her smile was small, but its pureness was unmistakable.

He shrugged his shoulders and looked away, discomforted by her sincerity. It had been a long time since a girl near his age had said such things to him in a truly humble manner. A knot found its way in the pit of his stomach and he twiddled his earring in hopes of settling it.

Velvet looked disheartened by his lack of response but she wiped off her face and sucked in a calming breath. Then her eyes locked onto what Sheik was hoping she wouldn't notice.

"Sheik, you leg! You're bleeding," she looked up and forced him to make eye contact.

"So I've noticed."

Azerian leaned forward to take a look, and he quickly paled, if that was even possible for a Zora.

"Oh gosh, blood, blood! Okay I'm just gonna...be over there and do...something," the aquatic man staggered away with a hand over his mouth like he'd vomit any second.

"Not very good with injuries, is he?" Link frowned after Azerian's hunched figure.

"Never mind that Link. Do you have my potion?" Velvet snapped her fingers before the hero's eyes to regain his attention.

He nodded briskly and pulled out a jar from his pack, briskly handing it to Velvet. She in turn held it out to Sheik, pursing her lips just daring the Sheikah to protest. With a sigh he took it but glared at the contents like it was spawned from darkness.

"Just take a few swigs, that should be enough...though I really should check the extent of your injury."

At that Link snorted and backed away while Sheik felt his face grow hot. His wound was far too close to a certain area for comfort, and he in no way wanted Velvet examining it. He stepped away from her and covered his scarlet face with his hair.

The girl simply chuckled in amusement, as if she had just told a joke.

"I'll just go make sure Azerian isn't getting sick on us then," she smirked and strutted away.

Sheik glared after her, feeling that she had said that to get a reaction out of him. What irked him the most was that it had worked. With their backs turned to him Sheik hastily drank a couple gulps of the potion, smacking his lips at the surprisingly pleasant flavor. Link glanced back at him having heard the noise, but only saw the teen had once again replaced the cowl over his face.

"Tasty right?" Link smirked, letting the expression overtake his features.

Sheik harbored no response other than to glare at the Hylian and walk away. Velvet cast him an approving look as he handed her back the now lighter jar, and she tucked it away carefully. Sheik shifted his attention towards Azerian, and saw that the Zora was once again staring at the blood stains on his leg.

"I am no longer bleeding," Sheik snapped, swerving his hip out of view.

Velvet giggled slightly at Azerian's horrified expression before handing the Zora something that looked like a pill.

"Here, this will calm your stomach," the girl's voice had taken on a soothing musical note, carrying through the air like sweet nectar.

Sheik frowned, wondering why he was so fond of her voice. Azerian popped the pill in his mouth and swallowed it quickly, wincing as it forced its way down his dry throat. Sheik scrunched his nose, all too familiar with the sensation.

"Well then Sheik, do you think we should get moving again?" Velvet's voice was still soft, but she sounded off; almost defeated. Had she thought that the Sheikah didn't care that he had saved her life? He shook off the ridiculous notion quickly.

"The sooner the better," he answered, shifty his dark gaze up to the mountain side.

Link rejoined them after taking care of some personal matters, and they continued their steady ascent up the mountain; Sheik's hip thankfully no longer hindering him.

He couldn't help but gripe at the fact that his clothing was once again stained by blood, and the hole in his arm still needed to be repaired. The rip however didn't bother him nearly as much as the blood though. No monster would be attracted to his presence by a rip in his clothing, but every monster he could think of would love to investigate the smell of blood.

He wrinkled his nose, taking in the fact that he could even smell the metallic scent of his blood rising from the stained fabric. It would only be a matter of time before something intimidating and with a large appetite showed up to try and eat him, or someone else in the group.

His eyes lit up with realization when it occurred to him that he was placing the entire party at risk. Only Azerian could smell the blood the same way he could, and Velvet had just given him goddess knows what medicine to hamper his natural bodily functions. Sheik decided he'd have to consider Azerian unreliable for the time being. As for Velvet and Link, the scent of his blood wasn't nearly so strong and therefore in their minds, not a big deal.

He furrowed his brow, wondering if there was any way he could cover up his scent until he reached someplace safe to wash off. Climbing up the side of a mountain didn't give him many options, seeing as berries and animal dung weren't in abundance. Sheik shivered at the thought of using feces to cover up his scent, though he wasn't a stranger to it. Many times it had saved his life out in the desert, but when traveling with a group, the option did not sound nearly as approachable.

With a low sigh he brought up the rear of the group once again, only now Velvet was lingering further back, placing herself closer to him than Link. He raised a brow at this, wondering why she would change who she deemed as her safety net. Perhaps saving her from being pummeled by rocks had a greater impact than she was letting show?

He turned his red eyes away, pretending that he didn't notice Velvet's occasional glances back at him, or the small smile that would barely hint at her lips when she gazed at him for a half a second longer. Sheik reasoned the girl was simply flustered after her life and death incident.


	16. Chapter 16

A new night had fallen, and with it a great chill. The ground grew hard as it froze, while small wisps of clouds barely condensed in the air above, lacking enough water to form proper clouds in the mountain air. Sheik's breath slipped through his bandages and puffed up from his cowl, the vapor dissolving instantly into the air and leaving the Sheikah's lungs cold. He shivered, unaccustomed to the cold environment, and with the formerly wet blood hard and frozen against his skin, he was not very happy.

The group was still climbing, trying to reach a safe point to settle down for the night and hopefully build up a fire. Sheik had not seen any trees however since their last stop, and doubted they'd run into anymore. Velvet's bare hand ran along the sheer wall they were currently walking alongside, using it as assurance that she would not fall off the trail and plummet down the drop on her other side. The girl had grown very skittish of heights, and Sheik found he could not blame her.

She shivered harshly as they ascended, her teeth rattling in her mouth. The noise only sharpened when she parted her lips to exhale a heavy vapor filled breath. By now the girl had stopped glancing back at the Sheikah, but it was probably due to the far narrower trail they were following.

"How's everyone holding up?" Azerian called from ahead, taking the cold weather surprisingly well for having almost no clothing on. Sheik suspected being a Zora gave him a higher tolerance of the cold.

"Do I have to answer?" to Sheik's surprise it was Link that spoke up.

The teen had been nothing but sunshine and happy trails the whole way up, but now it finally seemed the cold weather was getting to him. Sheik could just barely see the taller blonde beyond Velvet with them in such a spaced out line, but he could guess Link was shivering.

In response Azerian only laughed, the noise echoing through the mountains and making Sheik flinch. It was far too quiet a night for such boisterous laughter, and would surely only attract any nearby trouble.

Suddenly Velvet stumbled, making Sheik lunge forward and catch her on instinct. The girl was quick to straighten back up, a deep blush scalding her face, but Sheik wrote it off as embarrassment.

"S-Sorry," she rubbed the back of her neck and quickly began walking once more, clinging tightly to Link's back now.

"You okay Velvet?" Link glanced back at her, having noticed the entire exchange.

She nodded, "Just fine."

"The sooner we get off this blasted trail, the better."

Link laughed at her comment, but he still possessed the weary look in his eyes, bags growing beneath them from lack of sleep. Sheik privately wondered just how much rest the Hero of Time actually got, considering the fact that he was supposed to be a well trained warrior with plenty of experience. It was either Link woke up at regular intervals during the night to check for danger, or he had the longest streak of dumb luck the Sheikah had ever seen.

"How about you Sheik? How are things back there?" Link called back to the seventeen year old.

"Cold," Sheik hissed lowly.

"Yeah, I guess you're not used to all this cold weather, huh?" Link furrowed his brow.

"I lived in a desert," Sheik rolled his eyes, "It gets cold at night."

"Yeah but, not this cold, right?"

Sheik snorted, "The water vapor makes it worse here."

"You know, I think that's the longest sentence Sheik's said all night," Velvet broke in with a teasing giggle. Sheik merely glared in her general direction, not intent on making eye contact.

"Oh come Sheik, lighten up a little, would you. It's not like I say that out of spite or anything," Velvet cooed.

"Could have fooled me," Sheik muttered, and Velvet failed to hear him.

"Hey, guys, we're here!" Azerian suddenly called out, having continued ahead a little ways while the others were talking.

Sheik strained to see over Velvet and Link's heads so he could pinpoint the Zora, but Link was too tall for him. He snorted unhappily. Though his lack in height gave him an advantage in his ability to conceal himself, he did wish at times he had a few more inches just so that he wouldn't appear to be such an easy target. It was easy to pin a tall broad shouldered man as someone powerful, but much, much harder to do the same with someone thin and nimble.

"Oh wow, check it out!" Link exclaimed in awe.

The narrow trail widened back out in front of a gigantic door, carved right into the side of the mountain. A thick boarder surrounded it, intricately decorated with fish and corals, all winding up to swirl around a single female Zora at the top, her arms cast wide over the top of the door. Her head was stooped down, as if in prayer, but her eyes were open wide, staring straight at the spot directly beneath the door. Sheik shivered, but it was not from the cold.

"She's beautiful," Velvet sighed.

"She's a piece of rock," Sheik reminded the girl, though secretly agreed with her. She merely stuck her tongue out at him and resumed her admiration of the carved stone.

"Whew, I'm glad we finally made it," Link smiled, taking a break on a nearby boulder.

"How do we get inside?" Velvet inquired, looking over at Azerian.

The Zora's face was an expressionless mask while his sharp eyes were stuck on the figure of the Zora high above. He seemed to have zoned out from his surroundings, only able to register the beautiful form above his head.

"Azerian?" Link stood back up, looking prepared to spring, but at what the Sheikah did not know.

The Zora quickly shook his head, gripping it as if he'd walked into a wall. Sheik and Velvet shared a glance, neither sure of what just happened.

"Wha…?" Azerian blinked dully at the trio.

"The door, how do we open it?" Link asked again, a single eyebrow raised as he visibly assessed Azerian. Sheik knew Link was now suspicious of the Zora, meaning that he had reason to be to.

"Oh, erm…" Azerian scratched his scaly head, "Hold on, let me think."

Sheik groaned inwardly. If their guide had to struggle to remember how to get past something as simple as a door, they were most definitely doomed if there were traps inside.

When Azerian continued not to respond, Sheik began to scale the door using the interact carvings as leverage. The statue's head was the highest point, and Sheik knew if he reached it he'd be able to see danger coming from miles away. It was a comforting thought considering the smell of blood emanating from his clothes.

"Sheik, what are you doing?" Link blinked up after the Sheikah stupidly.

"Climbing," he grunted.

"He means why Sheik," Velvet spat in annoyance.

Sheik paused and glanced back down at them, already more than halfway up.

"To get to the top."

At that Velvet grumbled loudly, most of it containing foul language and something about the Sheikah being damned for all eternity. Sheik simply rolled his eyes and kept climbing, pleased that he could hide his amusement from his height.

With an elegant flip Sheik landed on the top of the statue's head. Instantly he could see the surrounding mountain peaks, both before him and behind. The dark made it difficult to see properly, but Sheik could have sworn he saw something rise up in the sky above. He glared up at the star covered expanse warily, looking for anything that could spell danger for the others.

"Sheik, stop stargazing and get back down here! You're going to fall and kill yourself," Velvet shouted irritably.

"I didn't think you cared," Sheik snapped back and seated himself, determined not to move until the door below him opened.

"Sheik!" the girl called more desperately now.

In response Sheik crossed his legs so that he was literally balancing on the statue's head, much to Velvet's dismay. He allowed himself a tiny grin of amusement as she scampered about below, yelling to Link half the time to get him down for her. The young hero seemed at a loss however, seeing as all he did was scratch the back of his neck.

From up here, the wind blew strongly, howling into the Sheikah's ears and making it difficult for him to hear the conversation taking place below him. He couldn't help but tilt his head with wonder as Velvet suddenly pounded on Link's chest; not hard enough to hurt him, but hard enough to get whatever point she was making across.

Link's shoulders slumped forward and the younger teen finally caved to whatever the girl was demanding. He turned up to Sheik and waved up at him, his lips open as he shouted something. Sheik narrowed his eyes, unable to hear with the heavy wind. He couldn't help but shiver and made him wonder if it really was such a good idea to climb up the statue with frozen blood clinging to his clothing. Worst of all it was beginning to itch and it wouldn't be long before Sheik had to do something drastic about it. Why had he been so stupid and not brought along a change of clothing? Everyone needed more than one set of clothes but no, he had to go and travel as light as possible. He cursed his idiocy quietly, now completely ignoring the shouting Link below him.

His red gaze turned back up to the mountains, looking over the glassy snow on neighboring peaks. He was glad the mountain they were on wasn't tall enough to have accumulated such vast amounts of the powdery water.

Another heavier gust of wind burned past Sheik's eyes, making him squeeze them shut tightly until it died down a little. He forced them back open with heavy blinking, disturbed to find his vision was foggy from dryness. Sheik struggled to clear his vision, wiping his eyes repetitively in hopes that it would help.

Sheik blinked down at Link again, relieved to see his vision was clear once more. His heart froze in his chest. Link was slack jawed and his finger was pointing up behind the Sheikah, with Velvet screaming by his side.

Alarmed and confused Sheik whizzed around only to see a great swarm of keese coming straight at him. Their loudly flapping wings had been muffled by the wind, and since Sheik had been so distracted with his vision, he hadn't seen them coming. He cursed loudly.

The bat like creatures pummeled straight into him, swarming around him and trying to bite through his thin armor. Completely overwhelmed Sheik lashed out blindly, springing to his feet and swatting back whatever he could touch.

"Get off!" Sheik rasped, trying to protect his face from the winged creatures.

Relentlessly they bit at him, a few scraping his face and making blood flow into his eyes. Sheik cried out and stepped back, hoping to escape the swarm. Instead of stepping back onto what he thought was the statue's neck, Sheik stepped out into the open air with nothing below him to break his fall.

His eyes snapped open in realization despite the blood, making him see red.

"SHEIK!" he couldn't tell who screamed, but he didn't need to find out.

Sheik plummeted off the side of the statue and hurdled down towards the earth, helpless to stop his fall. He flipped through the air, feeling a strange sense of time slowing down. He could feel every hair that blew around his face, feel every muscle twinge in his body. Sheik didn't see the ground rising up to meet him, but he could feel it growing closer. He closed his eyes and went as limp as he possibly could, knowing that impacts were far less damaging when relaxed. It didn't make the impact any less painful though.

* * *

"Sheik!" Link gasped in horror as the Sheikah impacted against the ground like an old rag doll.

He and Velvet rushed over to the older teen's side when he did not move, both fearing the worst. Azerian did not move, almost as if he was stuck in a daze.

Velvet knelt down and overlooked the unconscious blonde, not daring to touch him until she knew what she was dealing with. Link gave her a nervous glance, hoping to read her face. The girl however wore a perfect emotionless mask.

"Is…is he okay?" Link dared to ask, slowly raising his gaze to the swarm of keese circling above. They didn't appear to want to come down any closer.

Link drew his bow and fired, hitting enough to scare the rest away. Why they had ganged up against the Sheikah in such a vicious manner was beyond him. He had never seen such a large swarm before either.

His attention returned to the downed Sheikah. "Velvet, will Sheik be okay?"

Slowly Velvet extended her arm and gently prodded Sheik, feeling for broken bones or a snapped neck. Only relief grew across her features, allowing Link to breathe out a sigh.

"It seems he's just unconscious. We won't know the damage to his head until he wakes, so we'll have to be careful. If he has a concussion things could get bad; my potion doesn't treat that type of injury," Velvet explained to the tall blonde.

"A concussion?" Azerian had finally snapped out of his trance, and was peering down at Sheik's batter frame as if for the first time.

Velvet pursed her lips, "yes, you Zora's don't suffer from them, but it's when humans receive sharp blows to the head that rattles the brain. Some cases are more severe than others."

Then Velvet did something Link wasn't expecting. She pinched Sheik's cheek. To his great confusion she smiled as Sheik fidgeted in discomfort and then settled back down. Carefully now Velvet began to feel along his head and scalp, obviously searching for a bump or gash. Then carefully she pulled out bandages and wound them around the Sheikah's head after wiping the blood from his face.

"Why'd you pinch him?" Link couldn't help but ask, fascinated by the girl's work.

"I was measuring how conscious he is. If he didn't respond, well, just be glad he did," Velvet cringed slightly, allowing Link a short opportunity to see the true worry she was covering up.

Then Velvet lifted Sheik's eyelids one at a time, comparing them before allowing them to fall shut once more. Link wasn't sure why the girl was doing this, but it seemed to be important for her rigid posture slumped forward.

"Okay, he has compression and his dilation is normal. I think he'll be okay once he wakes up, but we'll have to keep a close eye on him and make sure he rests," Velvet gave the two hovering males a long hard look.

"Right, I totally understand. Make the Sheikah rest," Azerian backed off, unnerved by the intensity of her gaze.

Link simply nodded, more accustomed to such looks. He couldn't help but frown though, knowing the girl was covering up her true emotions with a bravado of professionalism.

"As soon as Sheik wakes up, I'm going to kill him," Velvet sat back and crossed her arms, staring down at the man with a forlorn look, telling Link she didn't actually mean it.

"Let me tell him first so he has a fighting chance," Link smirked kindly down at the girl.

She weakly laughed as she stood up, dusting herself off like she had just had a typical day. Link kept his blue gaze on the unconscious Sheikah, noting his slight shivering.

"Can we move him?" Link inquired of the girl.

Velvet looked stumped for a moment, before glancing back at the door still towering over them. The archway would supply shelter from the elements until Azerian figured out how to open it.

"Yes…but v-very carefully," Velvet's lip quavered for a half second, just long enough for Link to notice before she regained control.

"No problem," Link hoped that his smile would reassure her, but Velvet's face did not relax.

As gently as Link possibly could, he gathered the downed Sheikah into his arms and carried him over to the door's arch; taking special care to mind his head. Velvet chewed on her lip as she followed after him, her arms outstretched as if to catch him if Link were to lose his footing.

She didn't relax again until Sheik was set down.

"Don't worry Velvet, you said it yourself, he'll be okay," the young hero smiled at the blue haired girl.

She nodded glumly, unable to make eye contact. Link frowned mentally, but dared not show his frustration on his face. Instead he distracted himself with Azerian, who had remained silent during the whole affair. The Zora was simply staring up at the great statue at the top, his bright eyes wide with fascination.

"Um, Azerian, do you know how to get in yet?" the blonde inquired.

Azerian did not respond once more, too entrapped in some strange trance. Link furrowed his brow and marched over to the odd Zora, leaving Sheik in Velvet's full care.

"Azerian," his voice hardened.

Still the Zora did not move. To Link's amazement, and shock, Azerian's eyes began to slowly glaze over as if possessed by some spell. Link stiffened and turned up to the great statue, who's gaze was locked perfectly with Azerian's. Somehow she looked less beautiful than before and more menacing. It was almost as if she wanted to consume them all.

A shiver ran down Link's back. This statue, whatever it was, it was not a good thing. For a moment Link thought he detected bloodlust coming off from it, but a moment later and that feeling was gone.

Instead Link grabbed Azerian by the shoulder, immediately jolting the Zora out of whatever trance he had been in.

"Come on Azerian, maybe you'll remember in the morning," Link indicated to the shelter of the archway.

"R-Right," the tattooed Zora shivered slightly and followed the hero of time over to the sheltered spot.

There they sat down and situated Velvet between them for warmth. Link noticed the girl had draped several of their blankets over the unconscious Sheikah, and privately wondered to himself if the thin materials would be enough. Only time would tell.


	17. Chapter 17

**Yes, an update! Somehow during my busy life, I wrote this and found the time to upload it. Go me!**

Sheik slowly lifted an eyelid, letting his world come into focus slowly so as not to discomfort his splitting headache any further. The first thing he noticed was how light it was, the second was that he was wrapped in blankets. He shifted slowly, aches and pains deep in his bones suddenly making themselves known. He couldn't stop himself from groaning.

"Sheik?" the voice made him wince as a stab of pain seared across his skull.

Once again he tried to open both his eyes, but only managed to get one partially unsealed. It was hard to focus on anything, but a blue figure above him registered as Velvet. He sighed internally, hating the fact he had woken up to her.

"Sheik?" her voice made him wince again, but this time he managed not to shut his eye.

"Owe," he managed; his voice low and weak.

Velvet cringed sympathetically. Sheik managed to fully open his red eyes, but turned away from the girl, discomforted by the concern emanating off her.

"Hey, how many fingers am I holding up?" Velvet quickly asked, regaining his attention.

Sheik stared at her four fingers for a moment, wondering to himself if the girl was serious or not. Her tightly pressed lips told him she was. He blinked at the fingers again, debating whether or not to bother answering.

"Four," he grumbled.

The girl sat back, satisfied, before evaluating him once again. Sheik stiffened from her gaze, but this was a mistake on his part for it made him twinge with pain.

"Just relax Sheik, you practically fell off a cliff," the girl cooed harmonically.

Even the fluid sound of her voice though hurt the Sheikah's head and make him wish for unconsciousness. He'd do almost anything to dull the ache of his head. His eyes slowly began to blink shut, a strange weariness overcoming him.

"Sheik?"

He cracked his eyes open once more, only this time he looked up and saw the blue eyes of the hero of time. He barely cocked a brow, distantly amused by the puppy dog look on the teen's face.

"Careful Link, he just woke up and I haven't given him a full check up yet. I'm not sure of the severity of his concussion yet," Velvet explained to the boy as she slowly pulled the layers of blankets from Sheik's body.

He tried to protest, enjoying the warmth they provided, but Sheik found he lacked the will to speak up. He felt as though he wanted to snatch the blankets back and brush the girl off like he usually did, but his limbs felt too heavy, and the process too complicated. He allowed his eyes to drift shut again.

"Sheik, hey, don't fall back to sleep on me," Velvet's voice resounded through Sheik's head like a gong.

"Owe," he mumbled again while forcing his eyes to open.

"Hey there, I just have some questions for you, m'kay?" she smiled pleasantly down at him. Sheik noticed however that her lip twitched ever so slightly.

He waited for her to begin, allowing his vision to wander despite the brightness of the world around him. For the first time he realized he was lying underneath the arch within the door, with their supplies strewn around him, almost like a protective circle.

"Okay Sheik, how does your head feel on a rate of one to ten; ten being really bad, one being perfectly fine?"

Sheik concentrated on the question longer than he should have. He half wondered to himself why he was having such a hard time understanding the meaning behind Velvet's words.

"Seven…eight or nine with the noise," Sheik managed to reply.

Velvet nodded, though her face had grown much more sympathetic, along with Link's. Where ever Azerian was, he was not within Sheik's sight. Strangely enough though, the sandy haired teen found that he couldn't bring himself to care about where the Zora was. It just didn't seem important.

"We'll be quieter then," Velvet assured, "now, can you wiggle your fingers for me?"

Sheik stared at her until he forgot what she had asked. His eyes began to droop back shut, but a nudge jolted him back.

"Come on Sheik, just wiggle your fingers," the girl pleaded.

He finally complied, and not only that, but lifted up his arms to prove he was moving his hands. He would have been more annoyed, but for some reason that escaped him, he just didn't care.

"Okay, now your legs?" she requested.

Sheik rolled his ankles, wondering why he didn't feel silly. It was like a piece of himself was sealed within a glass jar and placed right where he could see it, but put up high out of his reach.

"That's good Sheik," she spoke to him as if he were a toddler, "now can you sit up for me?"

Sheik glanced over at Link, wondering what the hero was making of all the fuss. The teen's expression was of pure concentration, analyzing the Sheikah as if there was some flaw in his design that needed to be fixed.

"Come on Sheik, sit up," Velvet reminded his distracted thoughts.

With great effort Sheik pushed himself up into a sitting position. An immediate sense of vertigo coursed through him and made him fall back. Both Link and Velvet caught him before propping him back up. He glared, but it was out of habit, not actual malice. In fact, he felt absolutely nothing at all.

"Well, you definitely have vertigo. Now, do you feel any numbness or tingling?" Velvet's words were crisp and professional.

"No," he sighed, just wanting to lay back down and sleep.

If he could just close his eyes, the blinding light would go away, and his headache would lighten. If he could just fall into blissful sleep, the loud noises would stop stabbing into his skull, and he would be able to relax. He realized that all he could possibly care about was the thought of getting more rest; and it didn't bother him at all.

"Do you feel nauseated at all?" Velvet continued with the medical questions.

Sheik scrunched his eyes back shut and shook his head, tired of having to answer the girl's questions. He wanted to sleep, why couldn't she understand that?

"Link, keep him propped up," Velvet suddenly shifted gears, going from questioning the patient to treating the patient. "Sheik's suffering from light sensitivity, headache, vertigo, lethargy, and disinterest in pretty much everything."

"What's that all mean?" Link obeyed the girl with a puzzled expression.

"It means his concussion is nothing to be taken lightly. We need to keep him awake until I'm certain he doesn't have any permanent damage to his brain."

Link stuck out his tongue, obviously discomforted by the thought of a brain injury. It was something that was impossible to treat, even with the aid of fairy magic and healing potions. Sheik couldn't help but growl when Velvet said they would have to keep him awake. Was it really that important that he remained conscious? From his point of view it was like they were trying to make him suffer.

"Now Sheik, we just don't want you to fall asleep and never wake back up," Velvet cooed.

Sheik didn't care, simply turning to look up at Link. The blonde smiled helplessly down at the Sheikah, offering him a futile shrug. Finally irritation slipped into the seventeen year old.

"Hey Link, what happened to Azerian?" Velvet finally noticed the Zora was missing.

Link sat back just enough to look around while keeping Sheik propped up at the same time. His expression quickly grew discouraged as they saw no trace of the boisterous Zora anywhere.

"That's weird, where'd he go?" Link murmured.

Naturally Sheik looked around, not too intent on locating the Zora, but feeling as though he should have a look around just in case both Link and Velvet were blind. There was no trace of their scaled guide, not even a foot print.

The pair dared to leave Sheik and wandered out under the statue's gaze, peering around to see if the Zora had simply tucked himself away nearby. Sheik watched with mild interest as they literally poked into holes and crevices along the cliff wall as if the tall Zora could actually fit inside. He would have found greater amusement if his head wasn't killing him.

Velvet wandered back beneath the statue's gaze, looking at a complete loss. Sheik watched her until his eyes crossed and he slumped over onto the hard ground, out cold in a matter of seconds.

* * *

Azerian watched as the Sheikah fell limp, while Velvet and Link remained completely oblivious to it. He squirmed, hoping to at least make a noise, but the statue had him, and would not let him cry out. He was wedged between the two arms, with the long sculpted fins completely encasing him and only allowing him to peer out through a tiny crack. The force the statue held him with pushed all the air from his small lungs and stopped him from making any noise.

He had simply been looking up at it again when it had moved. The majestic carving had reached out to him, welcoming him in like a babe. The Zora had accepted the invitation without a second thought, too disorientated to think straight. Azerian realized the statue had placed him in a trance of some sort, designed to keep out those that were not welcome. He should have realized that it would happen.

To his kind, he wasn't even considered a Zora anymore, nothing but an outsider banned from all Zora territories and ceremonies. It was a harsh punishment considering his crime.

His glittering eyes widened as the statue shifted, just enough to ensure he was completely hidden from view. There was no way Link or Velvet would see him now. He struggled again against the large arms wrapped around him, but the stone held strong. Panic was starting to set in.

The Zora statue held no grudge against the group below, knowing that only a Zora could access the inner labyrinth anyways. Azerian scraped his delicate claws against the stones surface pathetically, knowing his scratching would do little to free himself. He had to do something though, and so continued to scratch until he felt the slick warm sensation of blood trailing down his webbed fingers.

Azerian was accustomed to personal injury, and so kept scratching; uninhibited by both the pain and sensation of losing blood. He only grew squeamish when he saw the blood of others.

Suddenly Azerian saw Velvet call out to the wind with a shrill but musical whistle. It carried far through the air and out into the bright morning. Azerian couldn't help but smile when he heard the cry of Velvet's eagle echo out. The bird had a far better chance of locating him, especially since it could fly.

The white raptor swooped into his view, shrieking as if it already knew where he was. Azerian tensed in anticipation, praying to whatever goddess was listening. The eagle curved up and nearly brushed across the statue.

Azerian sucked in as deep a breath as he could muster before exhaling a sharp gasp. He hoped it would be loud enough for the bird to hear.

To his immense relief the raptor dived back down the Velvet and circled her, before curving back up to the statue. Velvet's mouth dropped open and she scurried over to Link, grabbing him and pointing excitedly up at the statue. The boy did not react first, rather looking quite dumbstruck before suddenly springing into action. He pulled some sort of cable from his hip and attached it to his wrist, revealing a claw.

Link fired it up at the statue and quickly locked onto an arm, where the cable began to crank him up with earsplitting clicks. By the time Link reached the top, a loud ring was echoing through Azerian's ears.

"Azerian?" Link tried to peer through the closed arms of the statue.

"H-Help," his voice came out a mere whisper, though he didn't intend it to.

"Don't worry Azerian, I'll get you out of there," Link assured, but Azerian wasn't certain if he was comforted by this promise or not.

As if hearing his words, the statue came to life once more. It moved and writhed, hoping to shake Link off and keep its prisoner. Link cried out as he nearly fell, but managed to regain his grip and cling on.

The Zora statue's mouth opened as if to scream, though no sound came out except a hollow gust of air. It continued to try to dislodge Link without releasing Azerian, but its struggling seemed to be in vain.

With a final windy gasp it released Azerian, making him fall out into the open air. The freed Zora screamed as he plummeted down, but a sudden snag stopped his rapid descent. It took him only a moment to realize it was Link who had saved him. The hero of time smiled and offered him a wink.

They dropped down to the ground below once Azerian had established a grip on the cord, and then fled away from the flailing statue. It reached out for Azerian again, but Link suddenly lit a bomb from out of nowhere and docked it on his arrow, which he promptly fired at the statue. Its arms crumbled off from the concussive force, making it release a disembodied howl. A chill shot down Azerian's spine.

"Azerian, you're bleeding," Velvet had jumped to his side and grabbed his hands, looking over his torn claws sympathetically.

He shied away, but the girl's grip would not be broken.

"Sorry," he offered futilely.

Velvet gave him a strange look, "Why are you apologizing? It's not your fault the statue grabbed you like that."

Azerian looked away, where his gaze slowly lifted up to the still seething statue above. The female Zora carving was no longer the beautiful mystical sight it was before. Now it was merely moving stone that desperately sought to keep Azerian out and away from the Zora labyrinth.

"Azerian," Velvet suddenly looked uncertain, like she knew what she said had been incorrect.

His eyes met the ground.

"Why did the statue grab you?" Link's voice cut in this time, just as gentle as Velvet's, but more serious.

He remained silent, slowly raising his gaze just enough to look at his own bloodied fingers. Now that he was no longer concerned with the danger above, his fingers now stung terribly. He winced as they began trembling, his adrenaline rush subsiding slowly.

"Azerian?" Velvet's imploring grew into a demand.

"All right, all right," he waved passively, "I'll explain."

His eyes traveled back up to the statue, which had finally stopped writhing. Now it only stared down at him, daring him to stray closer.

"I'm not exactly allowed to enter the labyrinth," he started, "which is part of the reason I didn't want to take you as far as I have."

Before Azerian could explain further, he spotted movement out of the corner of his eye. He spun to focus on Sheik, who had sat back up under his own power, looking around dazed and confused. It was the most expression the Zora had ever seen on his face.

"Uh, I think we forgot about Sheik," Link scratched the back of his neck and laughed, a little too loudly.

"Is it just me or does he look like he's about to be sick?" Azerian wrinkled his nose.

As if on cue Sheik tore down his cowl and hunched over, concealing his face as he vomited what little contents were in his stomach. Link and Azerian shared a look of disgust.

"Oh no, all the noise plus the bright light must have gotten to him. He needs a dark quiet place to rest," Velvet trilled out quickly before running off to join Sheik's side as he tugged his cowl and bandages back up over his face. Azerian barely glimpsed his nose, but saw nothing more.

He then realized Link was staring at him intently. The Zora dared to meet his gaze, feeling like he was smaller than the hero for some reason.

"Don't think we're not going to hear that explanation," Link warned.

"Never…crossed my mind," Azerian lied as coolly as possible.

Link's expression told him that he obviously didn't believe his words. He sighed to himself and began to investigate his fingers, wondering how he'd hold onto anything with his small claws torn up so.


End file.
